


Trust Me

by flairs



Series: Trust Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairs/pseuds/flairs





	1. New Kid ; New Attitude

I was walking down a small, barely lit road, my shirt torn in several places, blood dripping lightly from my side and my head, my small bag that held my personal possessions clinging onto my small frame, but still not wanting any help from anyone.  
  
Barely able to keep my eyes open, I looked up and saw a 'Beacon Hills' sign. Oh great, just what I need.  
  
To make matters worse, my legs were getting weaker with every step I took and almost fell just as someone pulled up behind me and jumped out of their vehicle.   
  
"Hey! Young lady, you alright?" A mans voice said. I had just enough energy to look back and see it was a Beacon Hills police truck.  
  
My legs fully gave out and the guy went to  his truck, I heard him calling for an ambulance and telling them the location, soon after he was done he came and knelt down beside me.  
  
"An ambulance is on it's way. Where are you injured?" The police man asked. Through blurred eyes, I saw a guy who looked fairly young with dark hair and very green eyes.  
  
I could, with just enough energy, bring my right hand up to my side, my head, and to my other arm.  
  
"Alright," The dark-haired guy said as he was looking at the left side of my head, "can you tell me why you're out wondering so late at night?"  
  
He started tending to my left arm, lightly tapping my elbow (which felt sore, not broken or displaced in any odd way), then my wrist (on the first tap I winced and he stopped straight away)  
  
"You're not going to talk, are you?" He asked, and as if in response I coughed,  which we both figured wasn't good, mainly because I tasted blood in my mouth and he probably saw the blood trailing from my lips.  
  
Everything went dark and the last thing I heard was the sound of wailing sirens that weren't too far off.

\\\\\

When I opened my eyes I immediately saw the sleeping figure of my older brother Stiles, who was also lightly grasping my cold hand.

I heard voices from the hall, I recognized all but one.

"We may have to keep her here for another night or two, Sheriff. Just to see if she is stable enough to go home." The unknown voice said to my dad, the Sheriff.

"Alright, thanks doc." Once my dad said that, I heard footsteps retreating, "Deputy, did she tell you _anything_?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, but no. She didn't talk. It was exactly like in the report." The deputy said. I just remember him as the guy who got an ambulance for me. I guess I should thank him for that whenever I see him next.

"Okay. You're free to go home for the evening." Evening? How long have I been sleeping?

After what I assume was the deputy leaving, my dad started talking to Melissa McCall, but they were whispering so I had to tune in my hearing to listen.

"When you checked on McKenna's injuries, was there anything.. odd?"

"You mean 'odd' as in supernatural or anything of the sort right?" I'm assuming my dad nodded or made some other gesture that meant 'yes' because Melissa continued, "The cuts on her side and her head were trying to heal, but for weird reasons that _I_ don't know about, the cuts and her wrist wouldn't heal, and blood kept dripping from the cuts."

"Do you think Scott will know anything about this?"

"I'm not sure, but if he doesn't, he might know someone who does."

"How long do you think McKenna will be here?"

"Well she got here petty late last night, in-and-out of consciousness, a lot of blood loss, dehydrated. Maybe Friday or Saturday at the latest. But she should be waking up soon if you want to see her, ask her what happened. Just don't stress her out, she needs her rest."

I heard two steps of feet getting closer so I acted as if I just woke up.

My dad walked in right after and I just smiled and sheepishly said, "Hi, dad."

\--

I woke up early Monday morning the sun could be seen shining through my curtains. I got out of the hospital Saturday, and let me tell you FOUR days in the hospital was not fun, and to make things worse I have to do tutoring, oh and the only person able to tutor was Garret.

What an annoying blonde monstrosity he is. So from today on-ward: tutoring sessions with Garret during lunch on and Wednesdays and Fridays, and after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Lucky me.

After thinking about my hellion of a classmate and how to avoid the tutoring for about twenty seconds, Stiles came knocking on my door.

"We're leaving in a half hour. Get ready to go to school." He said through the door.

Half hour? Luckily I showered last night so I have more time to waste.

I went to my closet and looked through all my shirts that were there, I picked my Corpse Bride tank and my military jacket. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

I then walked into my bathroom and brushed my hair out. Not like I need to impress anyone today, so no fancy hair. But I still put on some mascara and a small bit of lipstick. I checked through my outfit once more and went downstairs.

I saw my dad sitting and talking with Stiles at the table, talking quietly

"So just make sure she gets to tutoring and she has to stay at practice with me? Sounds good."

"Alright. You two can head out now if you'd like, I have to go in to the station now."

\--

I was leaving the library to go to my first class of the day, Biology, when I smashed into someone turning a corner, which results in me dropping my books and papers dropped to the ground.

"Dude, you should be watching where you're going." I said rudely. Now I feel bad. Nice move, McKenna.

"Sorry. I guess I should. But then again, it didn't seem you were either." He said and at the sound of his voice I looked up and was at an immediate loss for words. His amazing blue eyes were really vibrant, he was slightly tan, his lips had a slight pink tint to them, and he had nice hands, now I'm not a creep I just have an awkward hand fetish.

I finished grabbing my stuff and walked to my class, not able to get the boy's blue eyes out of my head.

\--

It was my last class of the day. But I still have to stay back for lacrosse tryouts considering the fact that I am going to be the lacrosse manager and I have to do warm-ups with the team just to improve my gym grade. Lucky me.

I peeked into the Algebra 2 classroom and saw Garrett sitting with Mr. Blue-Eyes from this morning. I'm not exactly surprised he ended up with Garrett and his little group, he definitely fit the type. Asshole-ish, athletic, although I hate myself for admitting this, attractive, and cunning.

I groaned and walked into the classroom and sat in the first row of desks, as far away from Garrett as I can get. But sadly, this day apparently cannot go on without a 'welcome back' comment from Garrett.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little track star. You gonna make a debut into lacrosse or no?"

I rolled my eyes and turned in my seat to face him, "I wouldn't do that to you, Garrett. You know, considering the fact you can barely win a 3-on-3 game with me playing." I said as the bell rang and our teacher came in. I didn't actually mean to say anything back, I never really did that. I like this slight change.

"Well, class, today we are going to be working on Linear Equations, turn to page 394 in your book." Ms. Robarti said as she got everyone settled down.

\--

I walked out onto the field only to see a few people out there so I waited for coach so I could give him the list of who was all going to be at tryouts today.

At least twenty kids came out before coach and so far I didn't see Stiles or the new kid. I walked over to coach and gave him the list.

"Thanks." He said and I tried walking away towards the stands to sit with Kira (Malia was there too, but we don't talk considering the fact that we don't really see eye-to-eye), "Where you going, Stilinski? You have to do warm-ups with everyone else."

"Fine. I can't sit in the stands after either?" He just nodded so I ran out to here most of the guys were lined up and stretching.

I was stretching hen the new kid came walking up next to me.

"Hey, about what I said earlier, I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing? Hmm, that's weird. Wouldn't exactly expect that from someoe who hangs out with Garret." I said jokingly in reply, "But, I do accept your apology although running into you was my fault, so _I'm_ actually sorry."

He smiled at me and started stretching, in a few seconds Stiles pulled me away and to him and Scott.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me as he had me by them and he made sure we were out of most of the group's hearing range.

"What do you mean? I was talking to someone."

Before Stiles or Scott could reply to what I said Coach blew the whistle and yelled at us to do a lap around the field.

\--

I finished my lap right after Blue Eyes did, so I went to lay down on the field to rest but he came and started doing push-ups next to me so I sat up.

"What's your name?" I asked, "And more importantly, what are you doing? Just coming up next to me to do push-ups when there's a whole bunch of area left on the field, I mean." I finished as more guys came and sat around.

"My name's Liam," He said and looked straight at me, not slowing his pace down one bit, "and, I don't know, you seem interesting. I wanted to talk to you."

Interesting? I'm a normal 15 year old. I mean, I'm an awkward werewolf-fire nymph hybrid, but not like I'm exactly anything guys like Liam really want. But then again, I barely know the kid, he could be different.

"How exactly am I interesting to you?" I questioned, "And my name's McKenna."

He slightly laughed and a small red tint came up on his cheeks, "Well, you're beautiful," Beautiful, huh? Well that's different, "And you seem pretty calm for someone who is being drowned in homework on their first day."

I laughed, "Calm? You're talking to the younger sister of that" I pointed to Stiles who seemed to be puking up on the edge of the field, "hyperactive 17 year old boy."

"You're _his_ sister?" Liam asked obviously shocked. I just laughed and nodded.

  
 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**  
I like feedback btw it helps me and everything :) [[this](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me-1/set?id=128259699&lid=3756727) is McKenna's outfit btw if you want a visual]  
\-- i am writing a Isaac fanfic if you want to read it, it's callled Hybrid.


	2. One More Hospital Visit

After talking with Liam for a bit, Coach blew his whistle and told the guys that he wanted them to practice now because they've done enough resting, when in reality it's only been like 4 minutes and some people still look dead to the world.

Stiles went first, and he threw the ball right into the mesh of the goalie's stick.

Then it was Liam's turn, I was standing next to Stiles and Scott and they started talking about Liam.

"Maybe he's only good in goal, and totally useless on the rest of the field." Stiles said and I rolled my eyes, really boys? Jealous of a freshman?

Coincidentally, Liam made it.

"Maybe he's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid." Stiles says.

"He's nice, guys. Leave him alone." I said

"She's right. But the team does need new players." Scott said, obviously making a point.

"What about a new team captain?" Stiles said to Scott, so naturally I hit up the head, not using any supernatural strength otherwise his head probably would be displaced, but I knew that statement made Scott a bit more possessive of his spot and hate Liam just a bit.

Scott went to the front of the line, scooped up a ball and shot it, but it his the side bar of the goal. Everyone started laughed in amusement.

"Nice, McCall!" Garrett said to Scott.

"Hey Garrett!" I yelled and he looked.

"Shut up!" Stiles finished for me, and I smirked.

\--

"McKenna! I want you to go before Garrett this time around."

I groaned in disappointment but got up and grabbed the lacrosse stick and a helmet, went to the front of the line and looked at the two dorks on the other part of the field contemplating my first move.

I ran towards them, scooping up the small ball on the way, jumped right past Stiles, but didn't make it past Scott, damn his Alpha agility, I got up, brushed myself off and growled at Scott. He just laughed as I threw my stuff down on the edge of the field and sat on the bench.

Garrett was next, he made it past Stiles but Scott knocked the stick out of his hand. The next guy, Scott and Stiles charged him and knocked him onto his back. Number Three went and tried going right between but he also went down.

Contest number four everyone: Liam. Who very awesomely jumps past Stiles and glides past Scott with ease and makes the shot. I cheered and I am highly aware that Scott and Stiles both heard, but, I don't give a damn.

"That was luck! Do over!" I heard Malia yell from the bleachers, oh God, dude. Don't get involved.

"Sweetheart this is a practice, there are no do overs!" Coach yells back and I laugh slightly.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

"I'll take that action." Coach said back, "Liam get back out there!"

Once Liam pushed his way back to the front of the line, I saw a look of horror make it's way onto Stiles' face.

Liam got past Stiles smoothly and I thought he could've gotten past Scott but instead, Scott flipped Liam over onto his back.

I heard a crunch when Liam landed so I slid my stuff off of my lap and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Coach ran over as well.

"I'm fine it's just my leg."

"Scott help me get him up; Coach I think we should take him to the nurse." I said as we got Liam up, his arms over our shoulders.

"Alright. Stilinski help your friend bring Dunbar to the nurse." Coach said to Stiles.

\--

Liam had to go to the hospital, so Stiles dropped Scott and I off over there so we could check on Liam.

Scott was asking for his mom and I was holding Liam up.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm just trying to ignore it to be perfectly honest." He said as he laughed a bit.

I was about to reply to to him when Melissa came from around the corner and got Liam in a wheelchair.

"Don't worry, Liam, we're going to take good care of you.' She said and started wheeling him away.

"I'm gonna go with, I'm probably going to have to tell Melissa what happened. Stiles, I'm gonna take the bus home." I said and started following the way Scott's mom went.

\--

I was in the room with Liam, it was mostly silent. The silence wasn't awkward, just comfortable.

I put my hand on top of Liam's and hooked my thumb under and was rubbing my thumb on his palm.

"What are you doing?" He asked after a few more moments.

I looked up at him; green eyes meeting blue. "Sorry; force of habit." I said and laughed at myself slightly, removing my small, cold hand from his large, warm one when he grabbed my thumb.

"I was just wondering. I don't really mind." He replied. I looked down and smiled, blood rushing up to my cheeks.

The doctor then walked in. Way to ruin a moment, doc.

"Alright. What happened?" The doctor who also took care me asked, looking at the both of us, "Didn't think I'd see you back so soon, Ms. Stilinski."

Liam and I were having a non-verbal conversation. I didn't want to tell the doctor, who Liam earlier mentioned was his step-dad, that my older brother and his best friend may or may not have broke his step-son's ankle on a bet by my brother's girlfriend.

"Well, Liam. I'm gonna go call my dad. I'll be outside when I'm done." I said and he looked at me with mock disappointment, I stuck my tongue out at him.

I went into the hall and saw Scott immediately, "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to check on Liam when he's finished."

"Okay, I'm going to go call someone."

\--

After using the bathroom and my some-what long conversation with Mason, I went back to Liam's room to see if he was alright.

I was walking past a stairwell when I heard yelling from up above, I ran up and when I got outside I saw Liam holding his wrist, it was bleeding.

I ran over to Liam and grabbed his wrist, examining it.

"Are you alright?"

"No," He groaned, "he bit me." He finished and pointed to Scott.

I took off my jacket and wrapped his arm in it, "Keep pressure on it. I'll be right back." I said and got up and walked over to Scott, "You bit him?"

"I had to. That was the only way I could keep him from falling off the hospital. He would've died if I-" I could tell he felt guilty so I cut him off.

"I understand. If I were you, I probably would've done the same. What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what I should do."

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can quiet him down. He might be freaked out of his mind." I said and walked back over to Liam who was still sitting down.

\--

Scott had a dumb idea. Here I am sitting in his bathroom trying to calm down a duck taped Liam. So far it's not working out very well, he's still whimpering.

Scott came into the room with Stiles, and slid the curtain open all the way. Stiles shook his head and shut the shower curtain again as Liam was groaning.

I rolled my eyes and got up and went into the bedroom and sat down at Scott's desk as Scott and Stiles sat down at the bed.

"So you bit him." Stiles said.

"Yeah." Scott replied awkwardly.

"Then you kidnapped him."

"Yeah." Scott repeated.

"And then you brought him here."

"Sure did." I said and recieved glares from the two Juniors.

"I panicked." Scott said.

"This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?"

I got up and hit Stiles with my bloody jacket, "Dude! He can hear you." I said as Liam made a crying noise.

I went back into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding Liam's hands.

\--

After about 5 minutes of struggling, Scott and Stiles got Liam duck taped onto a chair. I was standing next to him, holding onto his shoulder.

"Alright, Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. You scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stay off, got it?"

Liam nodded and Stiles ripped the taped off Liam's mouth.

"Stiles, you could be a bit gentler." I said as Liam groaned in pain.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight, and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" I slightly nodded in agreement, understanding everything.

"Not really." Liam said in frustration.

Scott and Stiles started talking quietly and I didn't really care what they were saying at this point.

"Liam, what happened to you, what I did to you in order to save you, it's going to change you." Scott started.

"Unless it kills you." Stiles cut in.

"Stiles." I growled.

Liam started looking between all of us, and simply said, "What?" and put his head down and started crying.

I bent down, "Liam, it's going to be okay. You're not going to die." I said and he did a puppy-like whimper. This little fucker.

"Probably not." Stiles said as him and Scott bent down next to me.

"Shut up, Stiles." I said.

"Help me take the tape off." Scott said. I extended my claws and ripped a piece of the tape open and ripped the majority of it off.

Liam stood up as we all backed away. Scott and Stiles towards the door, me to the corner of the room.

He ended up turning around, picking up the chair, and hitting Scott and Stiles with it.

"Liam, what hell?!" I yelled, he turned towards me, so I just backed away. I am not fucking with this kid.

Stiles tried to attack Liam, but Liam turn around and punched Stiles in the face.

Liam then ran out the door, I chased after him, Scott and Stiles close behind me.

"Get him!" Stiles yelled.

I slowed down and let Scott and Stiles tackle Liam, because there is no way in hell I am getting into that dog-pile, no pun intended.

They all slid down the stairs, I went down and tried to keep them down so Liam could get out, call me a bitch but Liam has been traumatized enough tonight. Besides, I sort-of already told him to keep the 'I've been bitten by a guy who is a Junior and the captain of the lacrosse team' thing quiet.

I opened the door a crack, helped Liam up and got him outside. But soon enough, I was pulled to the ground by the two dorks on the ground yelling "I got him!"

I kicked Stiles in the face with my socked foot, and said "Stiles let me go! Scott you have Stiles' foot! Liam already got out!"

\--

Stiles ran into my room, waking me up, and yelled, "It's the full moon tonight!"

I threw one of my pillows at him, "So what?"

"So, we don't know if you're all good, and we definitely don't know about Liam."

"Well, do you want to know what I did on the last full moon?" I asked as I sat up and he was still sitting in my rolly chair by my desk.

"What? You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"No, dumbass. I didn't kill anyone. I just kept myself in the woods tied up in a tree."

"You tied yourself up in the woods? In the middle of December?"

I just nodded, "But can you get out of my room, I sort of need to get ready."

"We still have your chains by the way." He said and got up.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically as he shut the door.

\--

After I showered, I blow dried and straightened my hair, not that it exactly matters, I'm wearing another beanie today.

I picked out my charm bracelet and my gold colored 'I am happy' ring.

I went to my dresser and picked out my black Death Note t-shirt, red skirt with suspenders, and some patterned tights.

-

As soon as I was dressed, I went downstairs and made myself some toast. I tried to eat but I was giving myself a major headache. I looked at my hands which were getting abnormally warm and saw the red-orange lines showing up on my veins, this is going to be horrible.

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**  
So, this is 2,146 words. 600 more than the last. but yeah. I will have alot of time tomorrow to write bc I am going for a drive w my family. Please leave a comment, and not just 'update pls this is so good!' I mean yeah, I appreciate all the comments I get but yeah :)  
[McKenna's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=128686745&lid=3756727)  



	3. I'd Rather Not Say

"So, me and Scott just want you to try and get Liam to go to the locker room before first period. Can you do that?" Stiles asked from the front seat.

"Okay. I'm just not sure if I can go up to him and say 'hey come to the locker room so we can talk' without sounding awkward or creepy, but I'll manage." I said flatly as we (myself, Malia, and Stiles) pulled into a parking spot.

"Just do it. But, hey I don't like that kid." He said as he turned to look at me.

"You don't like him, or you don't like him hanging around me?" I asked, he didn't answer, "Don't worry, Stiles, hes barely talked to me since Tuesday."

His eyebrows scrunched, "Why?"

By this time, Malia already stepped out.

"Nothing really. I just didn't tell him why Scott bit him or what the hell Sean was. So now he just gives annoyingly simple answers." I said and jumped go out of the blue Jeep and tried to make my way to the front of the school.

"Don't leave," Stiles said as he opened his door, cutting me off, "I need to ask you something."

"Get on with it then, buses are pulling up and Liam rides one of those." I said, fiddling with the ends of my skirt and making sure my straps were right.

"Do you like him?" He asked. I immediately looked at up at him.

"Now that's just a ridiculous theory, Stiles." I said as I pushed past him.

"I was just wondering!" He yelled slightly as I was walking away.

"Well, it's not exactly your concern!" I yelled back as I saw Liam talking to Mason.

I made it over to where the two boys were as Liam started looking like his senses were overwhelming him. Maybe getting him to the locker room would be easier than I thought.

"Hey Mason. Hey Liam." I said and stood next to Mason, he did a little head nod and Liam just looked up at me. I could see the sweat beads on his forehead, small dark circles under his eyes like he's been sick, his heart beat getting slightly faster, and his breathing getting altered.

"You okay there, Liam?" I asked, fully aware of what was going on, and in all honesty, I felt bad for Liam. He didn't ask for this, unlike me, I basically begged Derek for the bite last year.

He turned around the other way, so I put my semi-cold hand on his back and felt what he was feeling: anger and fear.

His heart rate soon picked up and he was swaying slightly so I put his right arm over my shoulders and started pulling him towards the locker rooms.

"What-what the hell are you doing?" Liam asked frantically.

"You need to slow your heart rate down. Plus, I need to talk to you. Alone." I stated as we went through the doors.

"Just us?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?" He asked as I let him go. I can't promise him anything. I've never broken a promise before, besides that one time I promised my dad that i'd keep my goldfish alive for more than two weeks.

"I'm sorry." I said as Stiles came around the corner and Scott through the door behind us.

"Liam!" Stiles said as I tried to hold Liam from leaving.

"We need to talk." Scott said as he and Stiles both got closer to us.

"No you need to back the hell up. All three of you." Liam said and ripped his arm out of my grip.

"Please." Scott said and Liam let up, "Liam, we're brothers now."

I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. Scott, are you seriously doing this?

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me."

"The bite- the bite is a gift."

"Scott, think of your words before you say them." I said and Stiles wentand stood next to Scott.

"Scott, stop. And you, we are trying to help you, you little runt." Stiles said, he isn't helping one bit.

"By kidnapping me?"

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you. I just aided and abetted."

"Liam, McKenna and I have been through this before. Something is happening to you, something big."

"Nothing is happening to me." Liam paused as he ripped off a bandage similar to my own off his wrist, "Nothing!"

I looked at his wrist and saw nothing there. At least I can cross 'Liam dying' off of my worry list for tonight.

"Both of you guys, stay away from me. And you," Liam turned to me, "don't talk to me."

"Liam I-" I said as I chased him halfway up the stairs.

"No. I thought I could trust you." He said harshly and turned to run back up the stairs.

\--

I was in my fourth hour class, English, when my phone started vibrating from inside my binder.

 **Lydia Martin:** _hey, I know you like Liam so can you not get jealous or angry when Kira asks him to the lake house?_

I was typing back 'sure, whatever' when the teacher, Mr. Masons, came and tapped my shoulder.

"Miss Stilinski, I know it's your first week back but I'm pretty sure you haven't forgot my 'no phones' rule. Now give me your phone, you will get it back later today. Next time I catch you, you will recieve detention."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the phone, cranky bastard.

Soon after Mr. Masons had sat down I had felt an eraser-like thing hit the back.

"McKenna." I heard Garret whisper, ugh.

I turned my head and bitterly said, "What?"

"You look nice today."

"Cut the shit, blondie. What do you want?"

"Just wondering how stupid you have to be not to look before you whip out a phone."

"God you're annoying, kid."

"I know you want to do things to me."

"Well, Gare, the only thing I want to do to you is stick my foot up your-"

"Alright, class," Mr. Masons started, "the lunch bell will be ringing in a moment. Have a nice weekend and don't forget the report I've assigned to you guys."

Once I finished packing my stuff up the lunch bell rang and I got up and tried to get out quickly. But as I was getting closer to the door someone grasped my wrist.

"Let. Me. Go." I said and turned around only to find the one that has been avoiding me, "Liam. Now."

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"You told me not to talk to you. How about we keep that mutual for the day?" I said harshly and ripped my arm out of his hand and walked quickly down the hall towards the library.

\--

I was in the library for about ten minutes for my tutoring session with Garret when I just decided that it was no use waiting for him.

I walked over to one of the bookshelves after shutting all my books. I grabbed 'A Tale of Two Cities' and opened it to the middle to see if I'd be interested.

Once I finished a paragraph I smelled something burning. I liked at the bottom corner where my thumb was and saw a small, black burned spot, oh no.

I shut the book and threw it back onto the shelf.

I made my way to the bathrooms and went to the handicap stall.

I slid down the wall as my claws started coming out. No, not here.

"Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, the truth." I mumbled to myself as I closed my eyes.

"The sun, the moon, the truth." I repeated to myself about five more times.

\--

I was walking next to Garret to our fifth our class, US Government, when he broke the silence between us, "Where were you during lunch?"

"Where were _you,_ Garret?"

"Cafeteria."

"You told me to meet you in the library."

"I was hungry."

"You could've told me you didn't want to do tutoring today."

"You sound like a paranoid girlfriend."

"So you know what that sounds like then?"

Garret just glared at me.

I smiled at him in mock innocence and said, "Just saying"

"Shut it."

"I'd rather not." I said as I walked into the classroom and went to my seat in the far back.

**-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Since I haven't update in ages, I figured one chapter would be better than waiting another few days, so here you go. Please tell me what you think.**

**[here is the outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=128686745) **


	4. Full Moons Are A Pain

Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and I were all sitting around outside of the lake house.

I was on the phone with Mason asking why Liam got kicked out of Devenford Prep.

_"Well, it's not exactly my place to tell you."_

"Well, damn, Mason. Can you just make me forget how good of a friend you are for one minute and just tell me or send me a link to something, because obviously if you aren't telling me something, it's pretty terrible." I said into the phone as Stiles was getting more antsy by the minute.

 _"Go onto Google then type in "Devenford Prep" then hit 'News'. I'm not gonna say it and don't question Liam about it, he will be pissed. And, trust me, McKenna, we don't want that."_ Mason paused for a moment, _"I actually have to go now. Violet and Garret are here to pick me up, bye."_

Once Mason hung up I clicked on safari and did all that he told me to. I scrolled down to around the time Devenford's semester ended, and clicked on the one that mentioned a freshman.

"Whoa." I said once I saw the picture of a blue car, smashed in with the words "This is your fault' sprayed onto the doors.

"What? Tell us, we need to know how bad this is going to be."

"It's not that bad," I said as my voice cracked, "I suppose."

I handed the phone to Stiles, and his eyes widened, "Not that bad? McKenna, this car is permanently dented by a fourteen year old kid that had no supernatural powers of any kind."

"This is going to be such a Scott thing to say but I was trying to be optimistic."

"Fine." Stiles said as Scott pulled in.

Once Scott took off his helmet I said, "We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"McKenna asked one of Liam's friends why he was kicked out of his last school and, well, take a look for yourself." Stiles said as I zoomed in on the picture and handed Scott the phone.

"Liam got into it with one of his teachers and well you see what he did." I said and Scott gave me the phone.

"Well let's just go inside and wait for Kira and Liam to get here."

* * *

 

We had brought in all the chains and were all sitting around when Kira's car pulled up.

My foot was tapping as I heard two doors slam.

"Oh my God, McKenna! Can you stop? You're making me nervous!" Stiles said and got up.

"Well, sorry for worrying." I said as they walked in.

We all stood up as Kira shut the door behind her.

"Sorry." She said.

"What the hell is this?" Liam said angrily as his eyes landed on me.

"Think of this as an intervention." Stiles started, "You have a problem."

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott said.

-

"Werewolf." Liam said to Scott, "Were-coyote," Malia nodded, "Banshee." Liam said and looked at Lydia, "Fox," He said and turned to Kira.

"Kitsune," Kira corrected, "but 'fox' works."

"Werewolf fairy." He said and pointed to me.

I took a deep breath in through my nose, "Nymph, actually."

"There's a difference?"

"There isn't if you want my boot so far up your-" Scott then covered my mouth and pulled me back because I was inching towards Liam.

I pulled Scott's hand off my mouth and grabbed my over shirt from the chair, "Going to the boathouse." I said and made my way to the back door.

-

After about five minutes I heard someone call me from outside.

I opened the door and saw Kira and Scott holding Liam who was already half-transformed.

"We need a bit of help."

"Alright," I ran over and grabbed Liam out of Kira's grip and started pulling him with Scott to the boathouse, "Kira grab the chains- ow! You dick-" he scratched my upper arm, "and wrap them around the beam. Scott I've got Liam. You help Kira."

Scott eventually le go and I pinned Liam to the inside doorframe. He was still snarling and fighting to get out of my gip.

Scott then took Liam from me and pressed himt the support beam as Kira and I wrapped the chains around him.

He was still snapping at us and Kira was trying to pull his hands down when Liam got out of our grip and tackled Scott.

Kira turned around, grabbed a boat paddle and knocked Liam unconscious.

I sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"Hopefully Stiles is having better luck." Scott said after it got quiet.

"Let's just get this set up and I'll go help Lydia with the party or something."

"You're feeling alright then?"

"Yeah." I'll be fine, Scott. I wasn't feeling so well about about this earlier but I'm better now."

* * *

 

"Have you seen Liam? I just went to look for him but I can't find him literally anywhere." Mason said as he came up next to me.

"He'll be along." I said as Scott started calling me.

"Yes, Scott?"

_"I need your help tracking down Liam."_

"Dude, what the hell happened?"

_"He just got out of his chains."_

"Well, I'm going out now." I said and hung up, "Mason, I'll see you later."

I walked outside and ran into the woods.

"Liam!" I called out.

I continued running until I heard some twigs snap behind me. I turned around and saw LIam with glowing yellow eyes.

"Shit." I mumbled as I backed up some and he came running toward me and scratched my cheek.

I pushed him over but he had a grip so I ended up going with him.

"What did you guys do to me?" Liam yelled in my face as he rolled us over.

He brought his hand up again and it nearly game down on my face but Scott tackled Liamofff the way.

I scooted back to a tree trunk and pressed my sleeve to my face.

I saw a bright flash to my left then Chris Argent walking over to Scott.

I got up and walked over to them.

"McKenna did Liam do that?"

"Yeah. I'm fine though."

-

Argent then explained to Scott about what to do with Liam.

"There's a clearing just North of here. All you have to do is corrall him."

"What are you gonna do?"

"He's your beta, Scott. The better question is: what are _you_ gonna do?"

"He doesn't listen to me."

"He will if you start using your own words." Chris handed Scott the thing to stop the emitters, "Here."

As Scott went to Liam I started jogging back to the lake house.

-

It took me about fifteen minutes to get back but I ended up in front instead of the back and I was walking to the front of the house when I saw something laying in on the side of a car.

As I got closer I noticed his head wasn't attached to his body.

I knelt down next to the head and turned the head so I could see his face.

I instantly recognized him as Demarco Montana, he delivers kegs and is in the same pack as myself.

I called Scott.

"C'mon man. Pick up." I mumbled to myself as it kept ringing.

Luckily on the fifth ring he finally answered, _"McKenna, what's wrong?"_

"Someone got beheaded out in front of the lake house. I don't what to do-"

 _"Argent, Liam, and I are on our way. Just wait there and stay calm."_ Scott said and hung up.

Soon enough they all came in Argent's truck.

They had Liam go inside and they came and looked at the body.

"Can you get anything from the scent?" Chris asked Scott.

"Definitely werewolf. But there's more, I think he was a part of a pack."

"Well, McKenna, you can head inside. Scott you might have to talk to Liam."

I went into the house and looked all over for Lydia and couldn't find her, I asked around but no one knew.

"Mason," I called out, "do you know where Lydia is?"

"Shit, I- She might be upstairs. I was supposed to bring her something to clean up the wine that got spilled up there."

"Which room upstairs?"

"The one at the end of the first hallway." He said and went back to talking with Garrett and Violet.

I thanked Mason and ran up the stairs and saw Lydia in the room alone.

I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly and I saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said and got up, wiping her eyes.

I looked across from where she was sitting and saw a record player that seemed to be playiing but had no noise coming from it.

I turned around to see her sitting in the chair.

"What did you hear?"

"They key to break the code. Can you go grab my laptop? It's downstairs on the counter in the kitchen."

"Yeah, be right back."

I ran downstairs, dodging dancing teenagers left and right all the way to the kitchen and saw Lydia's laptop sitting there. I grabbed it and ran back up.

"Here." I said and handed it to her.

She opened it up and opened a page to reveal a code.

At the end of the page was a password box. Lydia then typed in 'Allison' and the code broke into twelve names with numbers beside them.

 **SEAN WALCOTT 250  
DAVID WALCOTT 250  
MICHAEL WALCOTT 250  
CHRISTINA WALCOTT 250  
LYDIA MARTIN 20  
SCOTT MCCALL 25  
DEMARCO MONTANA 250**  
 **DEREK HALE 15  
CARRIE HUDSON 500  
KAYLEEN BETTCHER 250**  
 **KIRA YUKIMURA 6**  
ELIAS TOWN 250

_Why did I choose to come back this soon?_

* * *

So, I updated. Chapter 6 will be up later. I have the computer for a while tonight so that might be up soon. Please comment, heart, share. That'd be awesome, thanks! I am always open for suggestions on my stories, so **drop a comment on you might like to see or what you _don't_ want to see**. Sorry for being a shitty updater, but it's easier for me to write now because I started school last week so yeah. But, yeah. _**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND SORRY THAT IT'S A BIT SHORT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO COMBINED WITH THE LAST ONE BUT IT WOULD HAVE TOOKEN FOREVER, SO YEAH.** _

[Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=128686745&lid=3756727)


	5. You're Dumb

I was with Stiles and Scott explaining to my dad about the deadpool

"So, the Walcott's were the first," Stiles said.

"At least, the first that we know of. But they were all Wendigos." I added.

"They were all killed by a professional assassin called the Mute."

"Weapon of choice: military tomahawk"

"The Mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to kill Derek with a claymore mine."

"Next was Demarco Montana. He was decapitated after he delivered a keg to the lake house, then last night, 23 year old, Carrie Hudson, was killed." I said and laid out the crime scene photos on the desk.

"It's a deadpool," Scott started, "A hit list of supernatural creatures. This is only part of it," I handed my dad the list, "and the rest still has to be decoded."

"Who found this list?" My dad asked.

"Lydia." Stiles said.

"How?"

"She wrote it, actually she transcribed it without realizing it."

"Banshee?"

"Banshee." I said.

"What are these numbers next to the names?"

"We're getting to that. First you need to know that the code was broken using a cipher key" Stiles said.

"Like a keyword?"

"This was actually a name."

"Yeah. Allison" Scott spoke up.

"Her name broke one third of the list."

"And we think there's two more cipher keys."

"Which will give us the rest of the names." My dad finished for Scott, "How do we get the rest of the cipher keys?"

"The same way we got the first one."

"Lydia." I said.

"Yeah. She's been at the lake house the whole weekend trying to find the other keywords."

Stiles then taped the list up to the board and crossed out the Walcott's, Demarco's and Carrie's names with a red highlighter.

"Neither of you three new about Demarco or Carrie?"

"I did. They were in the same pack as mine."

"Well, what about these other names on the list? Kayleen Betcher and Elias Town? Are they werewolves too?"

"We don't know," Scott said, "but Deaton said the Nemeton would draw more supernatural creatures here."

"Here being Beacon Hills? Or Beacon County? Because the population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000-"

"And dropping" Stiles pointed out.

"-If we're talking Beacon County, you're looking more at 500,000. And- How many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, whatever the hell else we're talking about, is out there? And what if the next cipher key breaks not twelve names, but a hundred."

"We don't think there'll be that many, there's a limit."

"Because of the numbers, we think that once we break all the keys the numbers will add up to 117."

"117 what?"

"Million." I said, "117 Million dollars, dad, that was stolen from the Hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders."

"Someone that wants all the supernaturals in Beacon Hills dead."

* * *

 

I was walking up the stairs after finishing my phone call with Mason about the lacrosse scrimmage tomorrow.

I entered my rooom and was scraped ith one of the Chinese ring daggers that Allison gave me.

I looked up to see an older blonde girl in the far corner of my room.

"So, just out of curiosity here, how much am I on the list?" I asked as I tenderly touched the small piece of my cheek that was sliced.

"A bit more than I think you're worth."

"Hurtful." I said sarcastically.

She then jumped onto the bed and tackled me against the door which resulted in it breaking.

"Thanks. I actually really hated having privacy." I said as I rolled my eyes and clawed down her arms.

After she punched me in the face, I kicked her off of me, got, and ran to the house phone on the bookshelf on the far side of the room and turned around to make sure she wasn't coming at me or anything.

"Drop the phone." She said as she pointed a gun at me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Shut up and drop it."

I scoffed and dropped the phone onto the sofa.

"I dare you to pull the trigger." I said after a few seconds.

"Why?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Why not?"

She pulled the trigger, I dodged, jumped onto the coffee table and kicked the gun out of her hand..

I tackled the older girl to the ground and clawed at her face. She tried to kick me off but I slammed her head to the ground, knocking her out cold.

I slid back to the place where I threw her gun and picked it up, examining it.

After about five minutes Stiles showed up along with Liam, Scott and Lydia.

Stiles ran up the stairs in urgency followed by the rest of them.

Once they had a look at what happened in here they all basically yelled, "What the hell happened in here?"

"What? There is no need to yell in unison."

"Did you just get attacked?"

"No, Scott. I was expecting a blonde girl to attack me when I came home."

"McKenna, this is serious." Lydia spoke up.

"Yes. I got attacked. I don't have a bedroom door anymore and there's a bullet in the bookshelf. Also, I'm pretty sure I rolled my ankle when I jumped off the coffee table."

* * *

 

I was with Derek outside the locker rooms.

"You're gonna do what? Derek, this is not a good idea. He is fricken angry. I've-"

"Scott said it's fine. Don't worry about me." He grabbed my face and tilted it up, I winced when his finger touched the scratch marks Liam left on the side of my face, "I'm actually worried about you. You should be healing by now, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I should be. This started when I got back. It took me until Sunday for my head and side to heal up. Just, go," I said and took my hands off of my face, "his locker is four down from Coach's office. Leave his stick by this door, and use this one." I finished as I gave Derek one from the school's inventory that looked like Liam's

He went inside and Scott came by at least three minutes later and said, "Derek in there?"

"Yeah and from what I assume, Liam just got in there from the weight room."

"Want to go in now?" Scott asked after about a minute.

"Sure" I said as Scott opened the door. On the way in I grabbed Liam's lacrosse stick that was propped against the wall.

Derek had a half-transformed, snarling Liam.

"Liam." I called out as he was still snapping at Derek. After a moment he started calming down and his claws and fangs retracted and his eyes went back to blue.

"You guys were right. He is angry" Derek said and let Liam go.

"This one's yours." I said to Liam as I pulled the lacrosse stick out from behind me. He snatched it out of my hand as the bell rang for first period. As he started walking past me I just said, "I'm sorry." I turned back to Scott and Derek, "I'll see you two later. I have to go to Bio." I said and walked towards the doors.

-

I was sitting with Mason, Liam, Violet, and Garrett at lunch when my phone started ringing in my pocket.

I looked at the caller ID, Brett.

"Hey, loser." I said as I answered.

 _"Loser? Gosh, that hurts Kenna."_ Brett replied in a joking tone, _"But, you're not going to be calling me 'loser' when Devenford wins that scrimmage._

"Good luck with that, Talbot." I said and Liam looked up, "But I have to go in a little bit. Lunch is almost over."

_"I hope I see you when we get there."_

"Oh, yeah. I'll be the welcoming committee."

"Who you talking to?" Liam asked from my right.

"Probably her boyfriend." Garrett said teasingly.

_"Who just called me your boyfriend?"_

"No one. Just this little blonde asshole sitting at my lunch table." I replied as Garrett threw a grape at me.

_"Oh wow. Did you hear about Demarco and Carrie?"_

I paused as I was about to low apple seeds at Garrett, "Yeah," I sighed, "unfortunately, I'm the one that found Demarco."

_"Wait, you were there?"_

"Yeah. I was. A few of us were actually up there. And someone," I looked at Liam accusingly, "let slip it was a party and a shit ton of freshmen and were up there."

_"That sucks. But I have to go now, need to get all my stuff."_

"Alright, loser. See you later." Before I hung up I just heard Brett laugh.

-

It was the end of the day and I was sitting outside waiting for the Devenford Prep bus to pull in when I saw Lydia walking out of the school, Malia close behind her.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the cool brick wall. Soon enough, Stiles and Scott came and ruined the short-lived silence.

"We just found out that one of the killers is on the lacrosse team." Stiles said.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well I was looking at the pictures from the Carrie crime scene and coach had one of the lacrosse sticks and if you take off the rubber tab on it, it's empty and it matches the prints left on Carrie's body."

"Why aren't you two trying the game canceled? You're going to have two people _that we know of_ on the list."

"We figured it'd be the best way to catch him." Scott said and scratched the back of his neck.

"So you're going to wait until someone drops to find out whether or not it was from a lacrosse stick hidden blade. Perfect." I said and noticed some people getting off the bus from Devenford, "I have to go, my friend's here."

I got up and walked towards the bus, Brett soon got off and he pulled me into a hug. You see, Brett was like an older brother to me while I was away, he let me stay at his house and he helped me figure out it'd be best if I went back to home to stop my dad and brother's worrying. He may seem really tough and mean, but in reality he's just a giant teddy bear.

We pulled away as I heard Mason yell "Liam!"

"Hey, Brett!" I heard in Liam's voice. I backed away from Brett and sort of by Liam. "I just wanted to say," he started off angrily, "have a good game." Liam finished as he put his hand out.

Brett and the other members of his team laughed. "That's cute, Liam."

Liam looked down slightly and clenched his fists.

"Is that what they told you to do in anger management? Apologize, and everything's fine?"

"Brett." I said lowly trying to get him to back off.

"You demolished Coach's car." Brett continued.

"I paid for it." Liam grumbled

"Yeah, you're gonna pay for it."

"Brett."

"We're gonna break you in half out there, and it's gonna be all your fault."

I soon smelled blood and looked down. Liam was clenching his fist so hard that he was digging into it so I grabbed his hand and pulled him. away.

"Okay, that's enough. Liam, let's go." I said as Scott and Stiles came up

"Hey what's going on, prep students?" Stiles started enthusiastically, "Welcome to our little public high school."

"We have to get him to the locker room or somewhere private." Scott whispered to me.

"That's a firm handshake you got there." Stiles continued and tapped Brett, "We're very excited for the scrimmage tonight, but let's keep it clean. No rough stuff out there." Brett rolled his eyes as Stiles turned aorund and pushed me, Liam, and Scott towards the locker room, me still holding Liam's hand.

-

Once we got Liam calmed down he slid down the wall of the shower and I knelled down next to him, my knees and shoes getting wet from the pool of water around Liam.

"The car you smashed, I though you said it was your teacher's." Scott sai.

"He was also my coach. He benched me for the whole season."

"What did you do?" I asked as Liam looked down at his hands.

"Got a couple red cards." Liam mumbled.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asked.

"You have to tell us about this." Scott said as he crouched down, "What else happened?"

"Nothing! I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What'd they call it?" I asked and Liam looked away from me.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"I.E.D.? You're literally an I.E.D.?" Stiles asked and I glared up at him. "That's great." Stiles looked at Scott, "You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb."

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked as he turned back to Liam.

"Risperdal. It's an anti psychotic."

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Stiles open his mouth, "Stiles, shut it."

"But I don't take it."

"Obviously." Stiles said.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired."

"I think you should bail out of the game." Scott started, "Tell Coach your leg is still hurting."

"No!" Liam protested, "I can do this. Especially if you two are there."

"Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team."

"Who's Demarco?"

"One of my pack-mates, he's the guy who got beheaded, he brought the keg to the party."

"We think whoever ordered the keg, killed Demarco"

"Liam?" I asked as Liam looked down and thought for a moment, "Do you know something?"

"I don't know who ordered the keg, but I know who paid for it."

"Who?"

"Garrett."

"That little asshole." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

 

Everyone was ready for the game, the players were all sitting on the benches, the fans all in the benches. But here I go, walking over to Devenford's side to go get a piece of paper that more than likely could've been e-mailed or faxed hours ago.

"Brett, I need your team's roster for Coach."

"Sure, but answer one thing, are you friends with Liam?"

"Yeah. Problem?"

"No, but will you be mad at me if anything happens."

"Maybe. Just go get the papers." I said and patted his back as he walked away.

After a few minutes he came back, "Here. By the way, I know you didn't just come to me for the roster because 'you don't know anyone else', what's up?"

"The person or persons that killed Demarco and Carrie are going to be on the lacrosse field. We found out that they're getting these names from a supernatural hit list thing. I just wanted to tell you to be careful because one of them is one our team."

I jogged back across the field and handed Coach the roster and made my way towards Mason and Liam.

"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me, I think I can take him." Liam said to Mason as Mason was fixated on someone across the field.

I looked where Mason was looking and saw he was staring at a shirtless Brett.

"Yeah." Mason said as he was still gazing at Brett while he was putting on his gear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Liam asked Mason as I was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? Me?" Mason asked, out of his daze, "Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable."

Liam looked over at Brett who was putting his shoulder pads on, "You think he's hot, don't you?"

I smirked, Mason is totally not being subtle.

"No! No. Not at all. No way." Mason looked back up at Brett, "Maybe. Maybe a little."

"He wants to destroy me." Liam said.

"I think you could definitely take him." Mason paused, "Then give him to me."

I finally just started laughing as Liam did too.

"Just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses, man." Liam then put his hand on my shoulder and helped me over to the benches.

-

After a few minutes of just sitting on the bench next to Liam I spoke up, "You should warm up."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"I make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh yeah totally."

I felt a warm finger rub against the scratch and I pulled away and looked at Liam who let his finger linger by my nose, and he poked it.

"What was that about?"

"I'm sorry about the scratch."

"What's the third time you've said sorry. Liam, I'm fine." I said and poked his nose, "Now, go and warm up or something."

"Fine." He got up and went behind me.

After about five minutes coach started yelling at the players, "C'mon, let's get on the field."

"Coach!" Scott went and talked to Coach, "Liam's leg is still healing, I don't think he should be in the game."

Coach muttered something I couldn't hear.

"As Captain, I'm suggesting that Liam should sit out of the game."

Coach laughed in Scott's face, "And as President of the United States, I'm vetoing that suggestion."

"What if he get's hurt?"

"Hey, Liam!" Brett yelled from across the field as he scooped up a ball and threw it, "Think fast!"

Liam caught it before it went past him and right into me.

"Oh, he plays," Coach finished.

I grabbed Liam's helmet from him and pushed some of his hair to the side, "I know this is just a scrimmage, but good luck. Don't let them get to you, especially Brett."

"Thanks McKenna."

I smiled at him and put his helmet on him, "Go kick some ass." I whispered as I patted him on the back while he grabbed his stick and walked onto the field.

-

It was only a minute into the game and Devenford already scored once and Brett seemed to be taunting Liam.

The next play, Andrews and Lee knocked Liam down as Brett scored again.

"C'mon, Kira!" I yelled as Stiles passed her the ball. "Yes!" I cheered as Kira scored us our first point.

"Yukimura!" Coach called out.

Kira came over to the edge oif the field.

"Take a seat, you're bench for the rest of the game."

"Why?" She asked as she removed her helmet.

"You didn't pass."

"I had an open shot."

"Kira, just come sit." Soon enough, she gave in and sat down next to me.

After about five minutes I was just cheering for Liam.

I was stopped short when Brett and Liam both went down.

Everything stopped and I got up and ran out to see if Liam was alright.

"What did you do? How hard do you hit him?"

"I didn't. He hit me." Liam said while panting and showed me his arm.

" Oh, gosh, that's ugh- Scott."

Scott came up next to me and looked at Liam's arm which was broken.

I turned to Brett's teammates and saw Brett laying on the ground.

He was groaning and I knelt down beside him, "What happened?"

"Someone cut me with something." Brett groaned out.

"You're gonna be okay. I promise."

"You're gonna need to move." I got up and backed away towards Scott as Devenford's coach and the ref picked Brett up.

"You okay?" Stiles asked. I blinked and realized there was tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. But, Brett he got cut with something and I don't know."

Scott turned to Liam and started asking him question, "Are you okay? Did Garrett cut you?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Then he missed."

I shook my head, Garrett most definitely didn't miss.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, scared.

"It's you, Liam. You're the one he's after."

-

After what happened with Brett and Liam we had a quick break and Liam went to talk to Coach and he's out for the rest of the game.

"Something's still not right. We're missing something."

"Guys, Lydia just broke another third of the list."

"Am I on it?" Liam and I asked at the same time.

"You are. But someone else we know is."

"Brett."

"How did you know?" Scott asked.

"He's my pack mate. He's a werewolf. I warned him to be careful. But I need to go see him, see if he's still got his head on."

"McKenna, you're not going. Not when you're worth seven million." Stiles said as he stopped me from walking towards the locker rooms.

"Seven million? I'm worth more than Kira?"

"You're a hybrid. It'd make sense."

"Yeah but I -may I remind you- have a healing deficiency."

"Maybe that's why you're not much. You're not as much of a threat if you can't heal as quick."

I rolled my eyes and sat down as Scott went to the locker room.

"How much is Brett worth?"

"One million."

"Fuck." I mumbled and looked back to Mason to see if Violet was still there, she wasn't she must've left a little bit ago.

"Stiles, let's go."

"Just come on." I said and pulled him to the locker room.

We got to the the door and saw the medical guy knocked out outside of the door and Violet was laying on ground in front of Scott, out cold.

"I think we need to call you dad."

"Brett, oh my god." I sat down next to Brett and saw a red line around his neck.

"Scott, did Violet try taking his head off?"

"I think so, it was with this." Scott said and threw me the broken necklace.

\--

Stiles and I called Derek to help us with Brett at the animal clinic.

Brett woke up and he was fighting Stiles, Derek, and I off as we were trying to hold him down so Deaton could get the wolfsbane out of his system.

"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles yelled as he was pushing on Brett's shoulders.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision and you three need to hold him as still as possible."

Brett was pushing Stiles off and Stiles wasn't having any of it.

"Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?"

"Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength."

I rolled my eyes and kept pushing on Brett's abdomen and his lower thigh.

"If you three can't hold him still, the incision might kill him." Deaton said, getting ready to make the cut.

"Derek he's slipping, I don't think I can hold him much longer." Stiles said while Brett coughed up more yellow wolfsbane.

Brett got out of our grip and pushed all of us and tried to get out of the examination room.

"Brett, no!" I yelled and tried to grab onto his arm but Peter punched him and knocked him out.

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself." Peter said.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little." Derek said and took a step forward.

"Doc, I don't think he's breathing." I said as I was holding onto him.

Deaton came down next to Brett and he made a cut in the middle of his chest.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked Deaton as he put a hand on my shoulder.

Deaton looked down at Brett and said, "I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a while."

"I think he's saying something." Stiles said as Brett started mumbling.

"The sun, the moon, the truth." He said a little bit louder.

"Three things cannot long be hidden," Deaton started, "the sun, the moon, and the truth. It's Buddhist." he finished and looked around at us four.

"Satomi Ito." Peter stated.

"What should we do with him? I'm not gonna leave him here." I whispered to Stiles.

"We can set him up in the guest room at the house if we can just clean him up real quick." I nodded and got up to grab and wet some paper towels.

I wiped his face and his neck as Brett kept moving slightly.

I grabbed his t-shirt from the corner of the room and put it over his head as Stiles got him to sit up.

"Ready to stand him up?" I asked as I puthis left arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go."

We pulled him up, it was pretty hard considering he is a foot taller than me and a good five inches taller than Stiles.

We laid him in the back and drove to the house.

* * *

* * *

 

So, that was quick and yeah. This long chapter and double-ish update is to make up for not updating for a month. But yeah .. [**Outfit** ,](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=130225929) yeah please comment and vote and stuff xx


	6. I'm Fine

I was sitting in English writing my assignment when a hand slid a paper onto my desk.

 _'McKenna'_ was written messily on the outside, _'Since you have a free period after lunch, I was wondering if you wanted to take a jog with me and Mason? -Liam'_

I smiled, over the past few days I've known Liam, I've grown to like and care for him a lot.

"Liam," I whispered and he looked up, "I'll go."

* * *

 

Mason, Liam, and I were running on the school's trail and Mason couldn't be bothered dropping the fact that Garrett and Violet were professional killers.

"It's not just that we were friends with them, It's that they were using us for their cover. I mean, Liam, how are you not freaking out about this?"

"Trust me, dude, I'm freaking out about a lot." Liam said and started to pick up his pace.

"Liam!" Mason called out and I started to run faster to catch up, "McKenna, wait!"

I finally caught up as Liam stopped and I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked around for Mason.

I shut my eyes and tried to study my breathing, "Dude, don't race ahead like-"

I was cut of when Liam and I were hit by a black SUV.

I was a foot behind Liam, his back on my legs.

I then saw Garret get out of the driver said and walk towards us, knife in hand.

I grabbed Liam's shoulder and pulled him closer to me and started scooting back inch by inch, my body aching.

"Hey, Liam. Sorry I missed movie night. It's alright though, I've got other plans."

Garret then bent down and stabbed Liam in the chest.

"No!'

"McKenna, you really shouldn't have come on this run. Or maybe you shouldn't even had come to Beacon Hills."

Garrett brought his knife down to my stomach but I turned over and his knife hit my shoulder.

* * *

 

I woke up to Liam yelling, "Someone help us, please!"

I stood up and rubbed my head, "Liam are you okay?"

"Oh my god, McKenna." Liam said and put his arms around me.

"Ow, Liam. Can you ease up a bit?"

"I thought you were dead." Liam said and let go a little bit.

I put my head in the crook of his neck and put my arms around him, "I'm fine, Liam. I'm worried about you."

"But, the wolfsbane-"

"It doesn't affect me like it affects you." I said and rested against the wall, holding my arm where Garrett cut me.

"How?"

"I'm not just a werewolf. It will run it's course but slow me down a lot, Liam, a lot more than you. I can barely use any powers and it'll seem as though I'm sick."

"How about me?"

"Don't worry about that." I said quietly, not wanting to tell him he might die if it's in him too long.

It was silent for a few moments after we both pulled away, "Where did Garrett stab you?" I asked and looked up.

"My chest."

"Move your hand."

"Why?"

"Just let me see."

Liam removed his hand and I saw it all yellow and red. I looked up at Liam, "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Alright. Don't think I'm weird." I said and placed my hand to his chest and focused the small heating powers I had to my hand and started healing it deep within his body. Taking a little bit of the wolfsbane.

"What are you doing?" He asked worriedly.

"Taking some of the wolfsbane. Have you tried climbing?"

"No. I wanted to make sure you were alright, or were at least alive."

"Thanks, I think."

"Do you want to try to climb up?"

Liam nodded.

* * *

 

Our first try wasn't very successful, we fell down when we were almost all the way up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." I said as I laid my head against the stone wall and felt my body getting weaker.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Y-yeah."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. let's just try an-and get out of this place." I said slowly.

I put my hand on a rock that was out and kept going up, left arm, left leg, right arm, right leg, and so on.

We were a few feet from the top and Liam started losing his grip, then he roared and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Liam, don't let go. We're almost there."

Liam's hand slipped so I let go and took it in my own.

"Liam just hold on, p-please."

He started to lose grip in his other hand, but before he pulled me down with him a hand grasped his forearm and pulled him out, then me.

"You two okay?" Scott asked as he sat us both down.

I nodded then Scott brought us both into a hug.

* * *

 

After Scott helped us into Argent's truck, he drove us to the Animal Clinic and I helped Liam and took him to the back room and sat him on the table

"You have to take your shirt off."

"Was that a form of a pick-up line, McKenna?" Liam whispered as he started tanking off his tank top.

"Only you would make a joke once we're about to relieve you of wolfsbane poisoning. Now lay down."

"Fine."

Deaton then made a cut same as Brett's on Liam's chest and the wolfsbane clouded out in a thicker layer than Brett's.

"I don't want to keep watching people die." Scott spoke up.

'I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Argent said in response.

"Maybe I do."

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." Deaton said and I pulled Liam up as Scott slid over his gymbag with his foot.

I picked it up and carried Liam into an empty supply closet.

I dug out a shirt and a pair of shorts out.

"Put these on, then we can probably take you home."

Liam nodded then stood up.

I went outside and faced away from the door.

"Everyone on that deadpool. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, werewolves, or whatever. I'm going to save everyone" Scott finished as Liam came back out.

"I'm ready to go." Liam said and put his arm over my shoulder so I could help him out.

When we got to Liam's house, I said, "You want help?"

"I think I've got it. Thanks though McKenna."

"Alright. I'll see you at school or something. Good night."

"Yeah, night." Liam looked like he wanted to say something more but he decided not to and jumped out of the truck.

* * *

 

**So. This sort of sucks. I'm sorry. I've had some major writer's block due to testing this past week. But, another chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe Monday. Sorry that this was repetitive and short and just blegh. Soon I might do some editing but will likely be a week I have some more free time.**

[Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=130819639&lid=3756727)

**But omg I've got some awesome news that came into me the other day, I am going to see the Janoskians on September 30 with my friend.**


	7. Thanks, Dunbar

I was sleeping peacefully until the ringing of my phone woke me up. I reached onto my bedside table and picked it up, "What?"

"Well, good morning to you, sunshine." I heard from the other end, Liam.

"You had to call this early? Dude, I'm still resting off the effects of the well." I said as I sat up.

"Well, since Garrett and Violet both y'know died yesterday I figured you needed a new tutor, so I wanted to help out."

"Really? Liam that would be awesome. Do you want to get started today, or wait until Monday?"

"Yeah, how about I head over in about an hour?"

"Sounds good, see you then, Liam."

* * *

 

I opened up my eyes to the sun in my face and the doorbell ringing.

Had I fallen back asleep after LIam called? I picked up my phone and saw that it said '10:07.' I groaned and got up from my bed and out to the door.

I swung the door open and saw LIam standing there, books in this hands.

"Hi." Honestly, I didn't know what to say.

"Nice pants."

"What?" I looked down and saw my gray skull pajama pants.

"Yeah. I sorta fell back asleep after you called. You can go downstairs, I need to grab my books."

I went upstairs and grabbed my Algebra book and my US History book.

I went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge only to see Coke and Dr. Pepper.

"Liam!" I yelled.

"What?" He yelled in reply.

"Do you want a soda?"

"What kind?"

I checked to see which had more, "Dr. Pepper!"

"Alright!"

I went downstairs, somehow balancing my books, notebooks, and our sodas all the way down.

"What do you wan to work on first?" Liam asked as I settled down next to him and handed him his soda.

"History, I guess. I don't want to put you through the annoyance of having to explain almost everything to me."

"What were you gone during and did you work on with Garrett?"

"I was gone during the Civil War. We only worked on the first assignment."

"Alright. Let's try to get at least four done, then we can take a break."

"Okay then, were-buddy."

* * *

 

We were almost all done and I slammed my book cover shut and lied my head on Liam's shoulder.

"I want to sleep."

"We have one more left, then we an take a quick break."

"Fine." I sat up straight and opened my book back up to page 302.

We soon got done and Liam got up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Nothing, but I was wondering if you could tell me where the bathroom is."

"First door on your left in the hall."

 "Thanks!" He said as he turned and went into the bathroom.

I looked at the clock on the far wall and it read '11:41.'

I groaned quietly and laid my head on the arm rest next to me and curled up.

* * *

 

I don't know when I woke up next but I wasn't curled up, I was laying on something, well someone. The magnificence that is Liam Dunbar to be exact.

I sat up between his legs and sort of just admired him.

After long enough it took me to feel creepy, I decided to go get dressed because I don't really feel like wearing pajamas all day.

I went upstairs, changed, and brushed my teeth then went back downstairs to see Liam sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hi. Just wake up?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

I looked at my watch, "It's 1:30"

"Oh awesome." Liam said sarcastically.

"What's wrong"

"I have to be home for lunch at 2."

"It's fine, if you wanted to go. I can drop by later or we can work more tomorrow."

"Actually, my mom wanted to meet you."

My face went hot slightly and I looked down, "Why?"

"I told her about you a bit."

"Like what?" I asked playfully as I sat down on the arm rest next to Liam.

"Like that I've been hanging out with you a lot and I sortofhaveacrushonyou."

My eyes went wide when he said the last part, and Liam's cheeks went red as he stood up.

"Sorry- uh- how about I just tell her that you-"

"Liam."

He stopped talking as both my cold hands went to his shoulders.

"I'd love to go."

 

* * *

 

The walk to Liam's was short and we were standing on the porch waiting to go inside.

"Sorry if she's a bit over the top." Liam said as he put his key into the handle.

"Over the top?"

"Enthusiastic. She really likes to meet my friends."

"That's fine. My mom was the same with mine."

"Alright, ready?"

"Yeah." I said and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, "Let's go."

Liam opened the door and I instantly smelled pizza.

I smiled as Liam took off his shoes and asked, "You want to keep your sweater on?"

"Yeah. I'm cold."

"Cold?" Liam laughed, "You're a fire elementation thing. How are you cold?"

"I could try to warm myself up but I don't feel well enough for it." I said, not wanting to go into a full explanation into why I'm not warm.

"Oh." Liam said and walked towards the kitchen, "Mom, I'm home. I brought McKenna with."

A woman, maybe 38 at the most, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Liam's walked in, "Hi, I'm Marissa Geyer, Liam's mom." She held her hand out toward me so I took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Geyer."

"Liam, I just got home, so I couldn't cook anything so I just threw a pizza in the oven, it should be out in a minute. McKenna, you like pizza right?"

I nodded as she smiled.

* * *

 

We all finished up eating and Liam took my hand and said, "Wanna play some video games?"

"Yeah." I said and we started walking upstairs.

"Liam." Mrs. Geyer called out, "I though I told you if you wanted her stay longer you have to clean your room."

"Mom, she's already here."

"Liam." Mrs. Geyer scolded.

"How about me and you sit and talk while Liam finishes up his room?" I asked his mom as I turned and went back down the stairs.

"McKenna, you don't have to. I could walk you home."

"It's fine."

"Alright, Liam, you go clean. McKenna, I have some tea."

Mrs. Geyer said I could go sit down and she'd bring the tea, after a few minutes she came and sat down next to me.

"So, McKenna, what grade are you in?"

"Ninth."

"School going good?"

"Yeah, I've been doing pretty well, I'm on the track team and I'm working with the lacrosse team."

"Your mother would be so proud, you really look a lot like her, y'know."

"You knew my mom?" I asked, stunned slightly.

"Yeah. I did, we went to school together." She said and took a sip of her tea, "How's your dad?"

"He's good."

"And Stiles? I heard how he got sick last year."

"He's better now, a lot better."

We both took a sip of tea as we sat in silence.

It was broken by Mrs. Geyer who asked, "Do you like my son?"

I nearly choked, "Um," I set my cup down on the coaster, "I do like Liam. A lot actually. Why?"

"I was just wondering because Liam likes you a lot. I can tell by the way he talks about you."

I smiled as I looked down and blushed.

"Mom, I'm done. Can me and McKenna play video games now?" Liam asked from the top of the stairs

"Only if you keep the door open." She said in response, "McKenna, you can go on up, I hope to see you around more."

"Same to you, Mrs. Geyer." I said, got up and went to the stairs.

* * *

 

 "I can't believe you won again!" Liam said as we finished our fifth round of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe.

"I can't believe you have this game and you're not awesome at it. I thought you said you always played fighting games?"

"I do, but I don't-"

"You're going easy on me." I gasped.

"I'm not-"

"Yeah you are, Dunbar." I poked him on his upper arm, "That's not fair."

"But you're a-"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't play video games awesomely."

"It's not that you're a girl-"

"Then what is it?" I teased as Liam lay his head on the bed behind us.

"Nothing." Liam said and turned and looked at me, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask another if you'd like."

Liam laughed and muttered 'smart-ass'

"Okay, I'm serious now, what's up?"

Liam brought his hand up and pushed some hair that was in my face behind my ear. He then left his hand lingering on my cheek.

"Do you really like me?"

I brought my eyes up to meet his, he was listening to me as I was speaking to his mom.

"Yeah. I do."

"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"

"Why don't you find out."

He leaned towards me, his face just inches from mine. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I heard both of our hearts pounding in our chests. He tilted his head, angled so that our mouths would fit together, my eyes fluttered shut. Our lips touched just for a moment, then I heard my phone vibrate.

* * *

* * *

 

**Oooh shit, sorry it took me so damn long to update. I don't have an amazing excuse, but I can't go into the library for lunch anymore because they wont let us in without a teacher's consent, I suppose. Sorry.[Outfit.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=131899121) The stry should get more interesting after next chapter. Please comment and vote and share :) It really means alot when I get notifications for this.**

  
**ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY PREFERENCES :)**


	8. Your Highness

I pulled away and pulled my phone out of my pocket as I coughed awkwardly.

I read the text from my dad.

_**'Something happening at the high school. Scott, Kira, Malia, and Stiles are all inside.'** _

"Shit." I said and stood up

"What?" Liam asked as he looked up at me.

"I have to go."

"What's wrong?" He said and got up.

"Something happened." I lightly pushed past Liam and went toward the door.

"Can we at least talk about what just-"

"Liam, I like you. A lot. Okay. But-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Hello?"

_"McKenna, this is Melissa. Your packmate Patrick was just killed and Satomi would like you to come help with something."_

"Alright, you're all at the hospital?"

_"Yeah."_

"Alright, give me like 10 minutes."

"Are you seriously going to leave right now?" Liam scoffed.

"Liam, right now isn't the best time. Maybe-"

"Then when will be a good time?"

"Definetly not now. We can meet up later. Okay?" I put my hand on his cheek.

"FIne." Liam said and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." I said and patted the cheek I was holding and turned around and left room, then the house.

* * *

 

 I was just about to the hospital when I got anouther call from Melissa.

"Yeah?"

"McKenna, we need you to get a message to Stiles or Scott."

"Alright, what is it?"

"There is a jar of reiti mushrooms on a shelf inside the vault."

"A jar of reiti mushrooms, in the vault."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll go to the school right away."

"Thank you so much, McKenna."

"No problem." I said and hung up and ran to the school.

I got to the school and saw a barricade of policemen by the doors to the school.

As I got closer I started calling out, "Dad! Dad!"

As I got just a few yards from my dad Haigh and Parrish stopped me.

"Dad! I need to talk to you!"

"Parrish, Haigh. Let her through." My dayd said and the put their arms down and let me through. "What is it?"

"Melissa just called me and said that there is some reiti mushroom on a shelf in Hale vault that will help Scott, Kira, and Malia."

"Okay, well, McCall is going in, tell him."

"You tell him."

My dad rolled his eyes and turned to McCall who was putting on the yellow suit.

"What's even going on here?"

"Something happened and almost everyone inside is sick."

"Chemical?"

"Yeah."

"Definetly not airbourne then."

"Not airbourne."

"Okay, well I have to go home and work on stuff."

"Alright, kiddo, see you later."

"See you later, dad."

I left the scene and went home.

* * *

 

I went into Stiles' room and took a look at his board.

I seen a bunch of red lines and papers all over. I picked the list pages off and grabbed Stiles' red highliter and crossed off Patrick Clark's name.

I sighed, taped the page back up, and went back into my room and saw a text on my phone from Liam.

_**'Hey :) could we meet up at the park by your house?'** _

i smiled and typed back,  **'sure.** _ **10 minutes?'**_

* * *

 

  
I went to the park and sat on one of the swings, waiting for Liam.

I was swinging for a few more minutes when Liam sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said.

"What was up at the high school?" Liam asked. Wow, straight to business.

"Chemical attack. Who ever did it made sure it would only kill the supernaaturals. The humans got sick too but they only got faint not terribly sick or anything."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

It was silent for a few minutes and I was sick of it.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Liam asked and looked over to me.

"I mean what's wrong. I know you want to talk about something else, so talk about it."

"Fine. What do you really think about me?"

"You know what I think of you. You know that I like you. You know my feeling towards you."

"But, I just want to know from you."

"Okay. Well, I like you, a hell of a lot. But you know that. I don't think you want me to go into all the small details because who would, right? Anyway, I really want to be more than friends. But right now I'm just getting settled back in at home, plus I'm grounded." I laughed slightly. "My point is, things need to settle down before I get into anything."

"Yeah. I suppose. Same for me. I'm still transitioning to life here."

"I know."

 

 

* * *

_I was in my last class of the day, Algebra II, and I was starting to fall asleep. My mind went blank for a moment then I heard Liam calling my name. I started to see images from last night. Me along with Kira and Liam fighting the Berserkers._

_I kept feeling the scratching of the knife bone on me fore arm._

_Soon enough I saw Liam get thrown on to the ground then I jerked awake._

"Ms. Stilinski."

"Mrs. Robarti?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Can you answer the question I just asked you about four times."

"What was the question?"

"Well it was, 'McKenna, are you alive back there?'"

"Well, I am now."

I felt a pair of eyes on me from across the room, I looked over adn saw Liam as snapped his eyes away from me.

Soon enough the bell rang and I followed Liam to his locker quietly. Once he finished up I put my arm on his shoulder roughly and said, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Whatever you say, Dunbar." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the front doors.

* * *

 

I was in my room quietly listening to my iPod, Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl playing lightly as I was thinking.

Thinking about what Stiles, Scott, Kira, Liam, and I all did at the hospital. How even though I was bleeding out, I still helped take some of Noshiko's pain. 

_I bent down next to Melissa who was holding Kira's mom who was bleeding heavily._

_I grabbed Noshiko's hand and focused my little energy on taking some pain away. I felt the feeling of her pain running through my veins and once it became a bit much, I let go._

_"Thank you." Noshiko said weakly._

  
I heard a light knock at my door and Stiles came in.

"Hi, Stiles."

"Hey. You hungry?" He said and sat on my bed next to me.

"No. Just tired."

"Then sleep."

"I can't. If I sleep now, I'll be awake at three in the morning."

"Well, whenever you get hungry, there's fries downstairs." Stiles said and got up.

"Wait." Stiles stopped, "Can you bring them up to me?"

"Why?" Stiles lightly laughed.

"It hurts to move."

"Fine. Anything else your highness?" He asked sarcastically.

"A movie, and some Dr. Pepper." I smiled widely with my eyes closed."

"Got it, your majesty."

* * *

 

This was shit, I'm sorry. I just wanted to update for you. Hope you like it. I needed to get past this one to bring on more McKennaxLiam stuff. So be prepared homies. (((DID I ACTUALLY USE THAT WORD WTF))) anyway. yeah expect a new chapter soon. comment what you think, outfits [[1](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=141948567&lid=3756727) ; [2]](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=133496971&lid=3756727) yeah :)


	9. Fine!

I was in my room, just listening to music and doing my homework when I got a call on my phone.

I checked the number and saw the hospital's number on it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I turned my music down.

"Kenna? It's Stiles. My phone died but I need you to get to the hospital right now."

"Stiles, what happened? Is dad alright?"

"He's okay, i suppose. But Lydia is on her way to pick you up, she'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Could you please at least tell me a little of what happen-"

"When you get here, alright?" Stiles said and hung up.

* * *

 

I was sitting in the hospital room with Stiles and my dad when Dr. Hall came in.

"Alright, Mr. Stilinski." He started.

"Sheriff." Both Stiles and I said.

"Sheriff Stilinski," he corrected, "you are scheduled for surgery right away in the morning. Unfortunately it will take a little digging to get that slug out of your shoulder."

"Ah, it's fine." My dad said and slid the doctor's clipboard over his table.

Doctor Hall was about to leave when my dad started, "Wait one more, what's this? This line here?"

" "Patient Responsibility." Parts of the hospital and health care, not covered by your insurance."

"Like the big parts?"

"Stiles, I'm gonna go get a cup of ice and probably just wait in the waiting room for you."

"Alright Kenna, I'll just be in here for a few more minutes."

I grabbed my jacket and walked out. 

* * *

I was in my room with Stiles talking over what happened.

"So, wait. Parrish just strolls in, butt-naked, covered in ash, and attack Haigh?"

"Yeah." Stiles said as he spun once more in his rolly office chair that he brought from his room.

"But Haigh tried to burn him alive? With the gas, and lighter, and all that other good jazz?"

"Exactly. But the things is, I just talked to Derek, and Parrish doesn't even know what he is."

"Well that would suck."

"What would suck?"

"Finding out your some sort of supernatural creature after moving to this hell-hole of a town."

"I guess it would."

"You guess? C'mon, as if living in this town and  _not_  knowing would be any better. At least knowing would give some sort of a chance of living through a full moon or two." I say and get up.

"What's up?" Stiles asks me.

"I'm hungry."

"It's like ten thirty at night, where am I supposed to take you?"

"To get a pizza and rent a movie. I'm getting a bit sick of Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and Jason Voorhees."

"Dad said you were supposed to be in bed by midnight. If he even knows I let you out of the house past ten, in your grounded state, he would put me and you on house arrest." Stiles said and got up.

"Well you better make sure he doesn't find out. About tonight or the bonfire tomorrow."

"Well, I'm not just gonna take you out."

"If you're not going to take me yourself, I'll just have to steal your Jeep." I said mischievously and started walking out of my room.

"McKenna Claudia! You are not to take my Jeep ever."

"I think it's a bit too late for "ever," bub. I took it for a test drive sometime around last week."

"You're lying."

"Yeah, I am. but if you drive me, I'll get you a movie."

"Fine." Stiles finally gave in.

* * *

 

* * *

I was in my first class of the day, Biology when I felt something tap my back.

I turned around.  _Liam._

"Can I borrow a pen?" He said sheepishly.

"It's nearly the end of class and we've been taking notes this whole hour."

"My pencil just broke." He lifted up his pencil.

"Here." I said and handed him my blue pen, "Great going, Dunbar."

* * *

 

I was standing next to Liam in the boys locker room after lunch, for Coach's speech or precautions or whatever you would call them for the bonfire tonight.

"I know the start of the season bonfire is a big deal to you guys, but also know, it gets out of hand sometimes. The alumni shows up, other teams, and the alcohol, Lots, and lots of alcohol."

I laughed slightly and clapped my hands ogether as most of the team cheered.

"Shut up!" Coach yelled, "What I don't understand is why anyone would want to get stumbling-down drunk in front of a massive open fire. But, I'm also resigned to not being able to stop you guys."

A few more guys cheered.

"Also, everyone should be there. And speaking of attendance, Miss Stilinski?"

"What's up, Coach?"

"Where's your brother?"

"Stiles?"

"Assuming that's your only brother."

He's -uhm- sick." I said.

Well tell him to stop being sick."

"Rodger that."

":Now everyone, back to class!" He said and dismissed us.

Liam slipped passed me quickly and as everyone was chatting among themselves I slipped out and caught up to Liam as he sat down on the main steps.

"Hi." I said quietly and Liam looked up.

"Hey." Liam replied and looked down.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"C'mon, Liam."

"What?" He said, exaggerated.

"Don't say "fine," it's fairly obvious you're not. You look like shit, first of all. Second, you barely do anything during class but stare and pretend your listening."

"I do not."

"You can't exactly hide it from someone who used to do the exact same thing. But anyway, this about you. So whatever."

Liam scoffed.

"You gonna be like that? Fine. I was just trying to help." I said and got up and started slowly walking towards my locker.

"Yeah, well, I've heard that before." Liam said sharply.

I stopped in my tracks, as I felt a sharp  _pang_ in my chest. But figuring Liam had enough, I kept on walking.

* * *

* * *

* * *

This is short as fuck, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry I'm a day or so late. This was all written in a 90 minute time span, just so you know. Another update will be coming your way as soon as I can. So more than likely tomorrow or Monday. Just definitely not Wednesday, I've got a filling. Anyways, I wish you all a Happy New Year and if you are traveling anywhere to have a safe trip and hope you all had a super rad Christmas :)

[ _**outfit** _ ](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=133507997&lid=3756727)


	10. You're Fun.

I was with Mason in Geometry doing our packet on Deductive Reasoning.

"Mason, can I ask you a question or two?" I said after finishig writing out a problem.

"Only if you tell me which answers are invalid."

"FIne. What page are you on?" I asked and mason showed me page 3, "Questions two, three, and seven."

"How?" He asked and looked over his paper.

"Angles B and E add up to ninety three, no proof for angles 1 and 2 to add up to ninety, there's no r statement."

"Well shit," Mason said as he erased his answer for number three, "so what were your questions?"

"First: You thought Brett was hot, didn't you?"

"Not answering that one." Mason got out, his cheeks reddening.

I laughed lightly and took a breth, looked back towards Liam to see him distracted with his work.

"Does uh- does Liam like me?" I asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure he does."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Honestly, he never shuts up about you, it actually gets pretty annoying. No, im kidding. He does like you alot though. I think it's cute."

I felt my cheeks warm up and a smile come up onto my afce, I looked back at Liam and saw Sydney Mathers draped over him and his hand rested on her shoulder and was talking to Spencer Samsen.

Honestly, I pretty much ahte Sydney. Not just because she flirts with Liam all the time, it's because she always finds a way to humilate me and boters me to no end.

Mason soon looked to see what made me so quiet.

"Don't worry about him. He told me about what happened after lunch, he just wants a reaction out of you."

"Well, so far it's working." I said and chipped at a piece of the desk.

"I'm gonna tell you something, Liam hates Logan."

Why? He's like the nicest person ever. And what does that have to do wth me?"

"What does that- McKenna, ask Logan out. Get back at Liam."

"Is that even safe?" I asked, referring to Liam's IED.

"He wouldn't blow up over it. He'd still try to push your buttons."

Mrs. Robarti got up, told us to continue working, and left the class.

I got up confidently to go see Logan but sat back down.

"Kenna, what the hella re you doing? This is literally your only chance!" Mason whisper-yelled.

"I don't know how to ask anyone out." I mumbled.

"Just go and ask him if he wants to go to the bonfire with you."

"I don't even know if he's single, Mason."

"Oh, yeah, he ios. He's been wanting to go out with you for a while now."

"Well why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Just go see him."

I got up once again and walked over to the empty spot in front of Logan and sat down.

"Hey." I said and smiled.

"Hi, McKenna." Logan said as he smiled back at me, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I was wondering if you were going to the bonfire tonight?"

"I wanted to, yeah." He siad and licked his lips.

"Do you want to meet up there?" I asked and bit my lip slightly.

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Awesome, I'll see you then."

I was about to get up when I saw Liam watching us out of the corner of his eye.

"Actually," I turned to Liam, "do you got a pen I can borrow for a second?"

He turned his body towards me and handed the pen I gave him earlier.

"Thanks, Dunbar."

Logan gave me his hand.

"Here's my number," I said as I wrote my number down on his hand, "text me later."

"Sure." He got out, his cheeks red.

I got up, and as I walked past Liam, I made sure to tap my finges on his desk after I dropped the pen onto his desk.

I sat down next Mason and hi-fived him under the table.

* * *

 

It was after school and my friend from Devenford Prep, Margie Andrews came helped me with my outfit.

"How about this?" Margie asked and helped up a low-cut tank top, too revealing for my taste.

"Nah, Stiles would murder me, literally."

"Yeah? Anyway, tell me about this guy you're going with."

"Well, he's really nice, funny-"

"Is he hot?"

"Uh- I- yeah. He is, but I don't like him like that."

"Like you like Liam? What happened with you two anyway?"

"He got a bit angry with me after lunch today."

"What happened?"

"Well he's been ignoring me since Sumday evening, but he just snapped at me after I asked him what was wrong."

"Oh, how about these?" She asked and held uo my favorite ripped jeans.

"Yes, and I've actually got a top that would go great with those boots by your feet."

"Really?"

"Of course!" I searched through my dresser and pulled out my maroon BHHS lacrosse tank top with Stiles' jersey number on the back.

"Go put it all on!" Margie said excitedly as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

I walked with Margie to go see Mason before I met Logan

Once we reached Mason, I saw Liam sitting with them.

"Oh, hi Liam. Didn't know you were going to be here, thought you'd still have that stick up your ass."

"Hey, McKenna, where's your date? Did he ditch you already?"

"Aw, Liam." I said and crouched in front of him and pinched his cheek, "It's so cute that you think he'd have ditched me by now."

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled away from me and took a drink of his beer.

"That's funny."

"What is?"

"Nothing. Anyway, Margie, this is Mason, and you've already met Liam."

I checked my phone and saw a text from Logan on it,

Logan: just showed up. meet me at the front? (:

"I'll see you guys later." I said and walked away from Mason, Liam, and Margie.

Once i reached the front i held my hand up and yelled, "Hey, Logan!"

"Hi." He said and walked over to me.

I looked him up and down, he was wearing his jersey and dark blue skinny jeans.

"You look nice." I stated and gave him a cup off of the the table behind me.

"Thanks, you do too." He replied as he took a sip of his beer.

I smiled to myself and bit my lip.

I reached my hand out, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as I pulled him to the big group of dancing teens.

"We are going to dance."

* * *

 

Logan and I danced for a while until I started to feel dizzy.

"McKenna, you alright?" Logan asked and pulled me to the edge of the crowd.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. Lets take a break for a little bit."

"Okay, come on."

We went sat on one of the tables and just talked.

"Where were you anyway?"

"When?"

"In December. When you ran away. Everyone was saying you just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"I guess it would seem that way. I was in Devenford."

There were a few oments of silences until Logan spoke up.

"McKenna?"

"Yeah?" I looked over to him and he put his hands on both sides of my face and be kissed me deeply. My hands went to his shoulders.

After a few seconds, I heard someone say my name.

It was Brett.

I pulled away from Logan, "I'll be right back."

"I am so sorry i shouldn't have that."

"It's fine, really." I smiled and made my way to where Brett's scent was.

I was walking for a little bit when i ran raight into Liam.

"Having fun with your new boyfriend?" Liam asked asshole-ishly

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Maybe because I like you, you said you liked me and now you're sucking faces with some dude you barely know."

"I've known him longer than I've known you. But i dont have time for this, i have to go see Brett."

"Amazing! Gonna go make out with him too now?"

"At least I'm not flirting with every other girl I see."

"Like leading on some guy to make me jealous is any better!"

"Make you jealous? It's awesome that you think this is all about you! Well, here's some news for you: it's not. So get your head out of your ass and stick it into some reality!" I yelled and continued to follow Brett's scent.

Once i finally reached him he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Maybe i should go so you can have make up sex with your angry boyfriend Liam."

"Shut up. He's not my boyfriend."

"So you werent making out with him just three minutes ago?"

"It wasnt Liam. Anyway, what do you want, Brett?"

"It's Lori. She called and said her parents are out and someone is trying to break into her house. I was thinking it had to do with that deadpool thing."

"Shit. Okay, let's go"

* * *

* * *

 

**I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR MY ABSENCE. ANOTHER SHOULD BE UP BEFORE EASTER FOR SURE. I JUST GOT A NEW PHONE AND IM TYPING IT UP ON THERE. SORRY IF THERE IS ANY MISPELLINGS OR UNCAPITALLIZED LETTERS. IM GONNA EDIT IT TOMORROW DURING LAST PERIOD. LOVE YOU LOT :)[ OUTFIT IS HERE](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me/set?id=133507997&lid=3756727) [(Jack J is who i imagined as Logan btw)](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/45/90/d4/4590d47801a9d28b4bca99eacd23a9ea.jpg)**


	11. HELLO I AM NOT DEAD

Hey guys, I'm sorry to be saying this and i wish i didnt have to, but i am going to be taking a break from this book for a few weeks.

I'm really running low on inspiration on this, maybe once season 5 starts or if season 4 ever comes out on dvd I'll start writing again.

I am so sorry but it's just something i belive i need to do. I'll put up a short chapter on Saturday for sure but then I'll be done for a few weeks, maybe a month or so. I need more time to be working on other things. 

I think some of the reason i dont have any inspiration, is cause literally no one comments. I appreciate comments very much. I read them when i get them, i also try to reply. I always see people voting and adding them to their library but nobody comments. Whenever i do get comments its usually just saying "update," and i seriously understand that you enjoyed the story/chapter but i can't just spit out a chapter every week. I seriously try to but if i did they'd be extremely short. (If i did then maybe i'd be much farther in the book, so that's on me)

Anyhow, I will be editing the hell out of these chapters for however long I'm gone. 

But, honestly, you don't need to worry, I'm still going to be writing stuff, just not this. If you ever want to find my other works, got to my profile or my fanfiction.net account or tumblr. (They're all liamalfxy) i am so sorry. 

I hope you all have a lovely week. I'm sorry if i have disappointed you.


	12. ONE MORE NOTE I AM SO SORRY

 

_**Hi :)** _

**first:** I was wondering if you guys would like a book for ngs deleted off this story. Like moments between the stilinskis, mckenna and brett, mckenna and liam, lydia, scott, kira, allison maybe. Just an idea bc there's alot i deleted off the book so it wouldn't get too off track. So, let me know in the comments :)

 **Second thing** : I finally found a face cast for McKenna, which is pretty awesome for me because I've been looking for ages. I've picked India Eisley.

 **Third:** I love that alot of you are reading the book so I've decided to start publishing again, mainly because I've been getting alot of sweet messages and stuff and it's amazing, but i wanted to finish my chapters for season 4 before season 5 starts.

That basically means I'm fucked. That also mean 5 chapters in 4 weeks. Which i can _more than likely_ do if i keep working on like i have been.

 **Last thing:** I'm posting the 2nd book to this story before it is fully finished. I know, I know _'what the fuck are you thinking?_ ' **But I am.** After i post that book i will finish this in like 3 weeks or so while continuing that one.

_(Am i confusing you? Yeah, I'm sorry )_

_But_ , yeah. The next book will be darker for McKenna and for Liam as well. The first chapter (not the prologue) will get right into that, I'm sorry, but im that person. Get right to madness. But hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, it'll be up Thursday, maybe even Wednesday evening :)


	13. You Suck

Brett and I got to Lori's house, the door was kicked open and I heard growling from downstairs.  
  
"Do you hear that too?" I asked Brett.  
  
"Yeah." He said and started running downstairs.  
  
We got to her room where the door was ripped off it's hinges and guy laying on the floor with a trash bin on his head.  
  
"Did you do that?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I-I did." She stuttered.  
  
Brett went over to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Lor." He mumbled.  
  


* * *

  
Brett, Lori, and I were headed back to the high school to wait for Margie when we got ambushed.  
  
Lori and I were running as Brett was fighting one of them.  
  
Lori tripped and Brett and I got her up as Brett was hit with an arrow.  
  
He dodged another arrow and I caught it before it hit Lori.  
  
She kept running and turned the corner as an older guy turned the corner and hit me with his crossbow.  
  
I growled at him, grabbed his arm, burning him, and breaking his arm in the process then flipped him hard enough so his head hit the ground and knocked him out.  
  
"Lori!" Brett yelled as he threw a guy off of him.  
  
"Stop!" I called out as Lori ran out in middle of the field.   
  
I ran as fast as I could, Brett right behind me.  
  
Brett pushed Lori and I behind him.  
  
"Brett, can you see anything?" I asked as the rain seemingly pounded down harder.  
  
"Close your eyes." He said calmly  
  
I heard something coming right a t Brett, then something hitting hard against metal.  
  
I looked to the right an saw Kira.  
  
"Run!" She yelled at us and I grabbed Brett and Lori and started towards the back woods.  
  
  
  


> * * *

We got about a half mile from the school when i got a call from Kira.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Bring your friends to Deation's now."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be there, just go."  
  
  
  


> * * *

The next morning Scott showed up. My pack, well what's left of it, was sitting in Deaton's exam room.  
  
"Are we safe here?" Lori asked after Scott scanned the room slightly.  
  
"We're gonna need help. Alot of it." Scott said ashe turned to Kira.  
  
"That, and how are we supposed to stay hidden from these assassins. Yeah, I get that it is highly unlikely if we all travel together and in the daylight, unless they're completely dumb, but still.  
  
"McKenna, don't worry, we'll figure it out." Scott replied amd lied a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Where's Liam?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"What happened at the bonfire?"  
  
"We almost got burnt alive. Me, Liam, and Malia."  
  
"Are you okay, like mentally, because obviously you're physically okay, but-"  
  
"McKenna, I'm fine. I'm hoping Liam is too."  
  


* * *

  
  
We were all sitting in Argent's storehouse, when Brett got up and and almost attacked somebody   
  
"Brett! Wait! This is his place!" Scott yelled at him.  
  
Brett went back to normal and retreated.  
  
"Scott, if you're bringing guests, you should've called."  
  
"I had no where else to bring them."  
  
"I know this man," Satomi spoke up, "although he probably doesn't remember we have met before."  
  
"You can trust him." I said.  
  
"How do we know he's not like the others?"  
  
"What others?" Argent asked.  
  
"Last night," Kira started, "there was a whole team after them they used crossbows." She handed Argent what was left of one arrow.  
  
"They're hunters, aren't they?" I asked.  
  
"Not if they're killing for profit."  
  


* * *

  
  
Braeden and Derek showed up and Argent was setting up motion alarms.  
  
"-thinking this will be a false alarm? We could be waiting here all night and nothing could happen, right?" Kira stated.  
  
"It's possible," I stepped in, "but with our odds, not very."  
  
"Any word from Stiles or Lydia yet?"  
  
Scott shook his head, "Lydia is still trying to get a word from Meredith, Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house to go figure out how to stop the deadpool."  
  
"What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?" Brett got up.  
  
 _Then we're fucked_  
  
"Then let's send a message," Derek started, loud enough for everyone to hear, "let's make tonight very clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're assassins, hunters, or just an amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money will be put on a list. Our list. They get to be a name on our deadpool."  
  
 _That's better_  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  


* * *

  
  
Soon, everyone was geared up.  
  
Then the alarm sounded.  
  
"Get back!" Braeden yelled as at least three smoke bombs went off.  
  
Brett and I fought a few of them off and hurried people into the back.  
  
I walked away from Brett and turned the corner, one of the men had a hand gun and shot me with it.  
  
I screamed and held my leg.  
  
The guy came closer and held the gun to my head, but I reached up with my left hand and clawed him, right before he got the chance to pull the trigger.   
  
Phones started vibrating and guns stopped shooting.  
  
All of the guys left and I was still on the floor, in pain, holding my leg.   
  
"Scott! Derek!" I yelled, hoping they'd hear me.  
  
They both came to wear I was and I smiled sheepishly, "Could I get a little help here?"

* * *

  
  
I made my way onto Liam's house's front porch, dragging my left leg slightly.  
  
I knocked on the door then checked my watch, 9:15, Liam will more than likely still be up.  
  
Soon enough, the front door opened to reveal the woman who I know to be Liam's mom, Marissa.  
  
"McKenna, hi. Didn't expect to see you again so soon. Did you want to come in?" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Actually I was wondering if Liam was here?"  
  
"He hasn't come out of his room all day actually. But you are welcome to go upstairs to try and get him to let you in."  
  
"That's alright with you?" She just nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Geyer." I finished and slipped off my shoes and made my way upstairs.  
  
After the very slow yet painful walk up the flight and a half of stairs I finally reached Liam's room, and knocked.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. And, yes. I cleaned my room." Liam said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Liam, last time I checked, I'm younger than you. If you keep calling me that, things are going to get very akward, very fast."  
  
The door swung open to reveal a suprised-looking Liam Dunbar.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to see me after what happened at the bonfire."  
  
"Well, I was actually going to come over earlier but-," I paused becuase I felt like I needed to sit down, "-can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." He said and moved out of the doorway.  
  
I walked in and sat on a corner of Liam's bed, "Back to my point, but after I left with Brett last night a few people tried to attack us, and Kira saved us, then she called Scott, and we all went to-"  
  
"You left with Brett last night?" Liam asked as he looked down at me.  
  
" _That's not the point_. We went to Scott's boss' office, you know the animal clinic? Anyway we went there and then I guess Scott decided that him and Kira should try and protect the rest of my pack." I paused as Liam sat down, "Earlier, we went to look for Chris Argent and then he thought we weren't safe anywhere I suppose, but then all these people came in, they had guns and were shooting everywhere, I suppose I shouldn't have up-and attacked one, because I got," I rolled up the end of my shorts about two inches, "this bad boy."  
  
"You got shot?!" Liam almost yelled.  
  
"Be quiet, but yes. I got shot. Then I sort of had to dig it out with my claws, and trust me, dude, it was not pretty."  
  
"I can tell. But, McKenna, you have to get this cleaned."  
  
"Well, I can't go back to a hospital. Unless you have some wound cleaning stuff here then it'd make this whole thing a lot easier." Liam rolled his eyes, "Don't get mad at me."  
  
"Well, I might have something in the bathroom. Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
I played with the end of my shorts, waiting for Liam. I ended up looking at my shot wound and saw it trying to heal some more.  
  
Liam walked back in holding a bottle, a box, and medical tape.  
  
"Is that Bactine?" I asked as he pulled up a chair across from me.  
  
"Yep keep your shorts there. I need to grab some tissues real quick. Put your leg up on the chair." He said as he set the stuff down.  
  
He came back with a box of tissues and sat down next to me. He opened the bottle of Bactine and poured some onto a tissue.  
  
"This is going to hurt, just so you know."  
  
"I didn't expect to feel blissful." I said and rolled my eyes.  
  
"So, it's already closing up?"  
  
"Yeah this is the fastest i've healed since before I got attacked."   
  
I looked down and saw black trailing up Liam's arm.  
  
"Fucking stop it, Liam." I said and slapped his hand away.  
  
"What?" He said and stood up.  
  
"I don't need anyone to heal me, I'll be fine." I said and stood up as well.  
  
"Fine? Really McKenna? What did you tell me the other day? Oh yeah. It's fairly obvious you're not fine." He copied from yesterday.  
  
"C'mon, Dunbar, don't quote me to me."  
  
"Well it's true. Stilinski, I highly doubt you made it up to my room without almost fainting."  
  
"Am I seriously doing this?" I brought my hands up to my head.  
  
"Doing what?" Liam tested.  
  
"Arguing about my well-being with someone I met like three weeks ago."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Whatever! Same thing."  
  
Liam rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to help you or not?"  
  
"Only if you won't use your own powers to heal me, I don't need anybody doing that for me."  
  
"Fine." He said and made me sit down again.  
  
He got right to work, and I finally nroke the awkward silence, "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"What happened at the bonfire."  
  
"I guess I'm shooken up a bit but that's not what's scaring me, honestly."  
  


* * *

  
I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I AM SUCH A SHITTY PERSON. I AM SO SORRY.  
  
[Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me_10_11/set?id=133508891)

 


	14. Is This An Update? More Than Likely

Liam Dunbar woke up to a slight tapping on his window. He pulled the blue comforter off of him and made his way to the far window. He opened it and saw the lovely girl he's come to known as McKenna Stilinski.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked as the rain was matting her dark brown hair down more.

"Not really. I keep seeing them." The blue-eyed boy said quietly.

"Berserkers?"

The boy nodded and the shorter girl put her cold fingers under his chin and pulled his head up.

"Just push the visions away. Remind yourself that they're not real." The Stilinski girl whispered as she put her hand on the side of his face.

Liam brought himself closer to kiss the girl sitting half outside-half in his room, and just when he was no more than a centimeter away, she gasped. Red started to come out at her lips slowly.

"McKenna, what is it?"

She looked down and saw a knife bone of a berserker that had gone straight through her.

She coughed up blood and collapsed in Liam's arms.

Liam then woke up startled, his heart pounding against his chest, he turned on his bedside lamp.

He ran over to the window and saw that there was no one outside.

The boy then sat down on the corner of his bed and debated whether or not to call McKenna Stilinski.

* * *

He picked up his phone and went down to her contact: McKenna {Not Fairy} and hit 'call'

"Liam?" The green eyed girl asked, sivering as shivering as she answered her phone.

"Did I wake you up?" Liam ased quietly as he looked down.

"No, I-I was actually going to your house. Yesterday you mentioned that you kept seeing the berserkers so I wanted to help."

"Yeah. How'd you plan to come in?" He asked, smirking lightly.

"I- uh— Just look outside." McKenna stammered and Liam made his was to the window. There she was, standing there, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

He waved and opened his window, when he looked back up a berserker was running up behind her. Before he could say 'turn around' ut impaled her through the chest.

"Liam. It's not real. Close your eyes." McKenna said quietly,. Liam obeyed and shut the quickly.

When he opened them again, McKenna was climbing into his room.

The werewolf girl dropped her back on a desk chair and brought Liam into a hug.

"You'll be okay." She mumbled into his neck.

Once they pulled away he looked down, "Why'd you bring the bag?"

"In case of this. I'm staying over tonight.

"Okay." Liam stated as he went to his dresser and pulled out some basketball shorts and a Rolling Stones shirt. "Here." he handed her the clothes.

There was a red tint that went undetected by Liam on McKenna's cheeks.

"Be right back." She said and went into the bathroom.

Soon enouh she walked back out, tying her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail and sat down Liam's bed as she started to rummage through her bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"My iPod. "

"For what?"

  
_Impatient as usual,_ McKenna thought.

"Music has always helped me get back to sleep after I've had a bad dream."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now lay down. I'll get this started."

McKenna walked onto the other side of the bed and plugged in the iPod and played 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's and laid down next to Liam.

"Thanks for doing this, McKenna. Can I do something?"

"Sure." McKenna quietly said, getting used to the warmth of Liam's bed.

Liam then grabbed McKenna by the waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Liam asked, unsure of his actions.

After a seemingly infinite silence, she finally answered, "Yes."

Liam brought himself and kissed McKenna, she kissed back and pulled away.

"Goodnight, Liam."

The last thing Liam heard before drifting into a comfortable sleep was McKenna's slow, content breathing and the quiet music

_**'There's only one way to say those three words, that's what I'll do, I love you'** _

* * *

    

McKenna shot up straight in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She looked all around herself, trying to get a sense of where she was. She looked down beside her and saw Liam, with his back to her, sleeping peacefully.

She let out a deep sigh and laid down behind Liam and put her arm over him and snuggled up into his back.

She feel back asleep as a new song started on the iPod.

* * *

Not even two hours later, Liam started mumbling and breathing heavily in his sleep.

"No, you're- you're not real. You're not there."

"Liam," McKenna sat up and shook him, "Liam, c'mon."

Liam jumped and opened his eves, gasping for air.

"Hey, Liam, calm down,  calm down." She grabbed his hand and just held it, "You're fine, nothing's happening."

Liam calmed down and hugged McKenna to him, one of his hands in her hair, and the other around her waist.

* * *

* * *

[ **I made a mix for this story btw** ](8tracks.com/liamalfxy/trust-me)


	15. I Know

I opened my eyes and I was hugging a pillow instead of Liam. I sighed and sat up.

"Nice going, Dunbar." I muttered to myself and got up to stretch.

I picked up my bag and picked out my clothes when Liam walked in, all ready for the day.

"You're finally awake." He said and sat down.

"Finally? What time is it?"

"Like, 7:30, I woke up an hour ago."

"You were trying to wake me up, weren't you?"

"A little bit, yeah. But, my parents just left, so you don't have to feel awkward about walking around in here."

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"No. That'd just make it awkward."

"Yeah." I laughed, "I'm more than likely going to get grounded for at least another week."

"No one knows you came here?"

"Liam, I got here at around midnight. My curfew is eleven. Of course no one knows I'm here."

"Not even-"

"Nobody. Where can I get ready?" I sighed.

"All the way down the hall there's a bathroom."

* * *

 

Liam and I got to the front yard of the school and I saw Scott and Stiles with Malia and Kira right at the front doors.

"Shit." I muttered.

"What is it? Liam asked and grabbed my hand.

"Stiles, he know I was out last night."

"Damn, well, I'm going to the weight room with Mason."

"Cool, I'll see you at lunch." I kept walking towards the doors.

"McKenna!" Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Yeah? Be quick, I have to go to the library."

"Where were you last night?"

"Home, like I was supposed to be, why?"

"You weren't there when dad told me to wake you up."

"I woke up early and went over to Liam's."

"Why were you at Liam's?" Scott asked.

"There's this thing that people are, called friends. Sometimes they do this thing called studying for tests. Okay? I'm leaving now, bye."

"Well where's Liam?" Stiles asked.

"Weight room. I'll see you later." I grumbled and made my way to the library.

* * *

 

I was in Stiles' room with him and Malia as we were all studying.

"Drop what you're doing, we're all going out to eat. My treat." My dad said as he walked in.

"Dad, I don't think a man of your debts should be treating anyone to anything."

"Well there is one debt we no longer have to worry about." He replied as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked as I shut my science book.

"A letter of apology from Eichen House. They've decided to forgive our debt due to Stiles and Lydia almost getting murdered." He said and handed the letter to Stiles.

"They can do that?" Malia spoke up, surprised.

"They can do it, and they did it."

"I have never been so happy to have almost been murdered." Stiles said as he finished reading through the letter.

"Well, we're not out of it, but for the moment I can afford taking my kids and my son's girlfriend out for dinner."

We all started putting our stuff away and getting up out of our seats.

"Malia, what's your favorite food?" Dad asked as she sat up.

"Deer." She sighed.

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Pizza," Stiles interrupted, "she likes pizza."

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a call from Margie.

"What?" I groaned, my voice still raspy.

"Open your window."

"Why?"

"I'm coming in."

"No."

"Please." She dragged out.

"Fine, just give me a second."

I trudged over to my window after I hung up and opened it.

"Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down you-" Margie started in a sing-song voice.

"Rapunzel is going to drop something right on top of you if you don't get your ass up here now." I stated from inside the window.

She climbed up the tree quickly and somersaulted in.

"What do you want drama queen? It is way too early for this shit."

"It's seven a.m."

"Exactly."

"I was wondering if you made those shirts for us for the game tonight?"

I groaned, "Yes, let me get ready, then I'll bring them downstairs."

* * *

* * *

 

**_ sorry :/ but once I've finished up the other new chapters for 3 of my other stories, I'll get on a new chapter right away. :) _ **

**IF YOU LIKE:**  
**Supernatural:** Help  
**Harry Potter:** _new book in like 45 minutes from now_ :)  
**The 100:** _new book later tonight_


	16. Blank.

I sat down next to Liam as Stiles pulled out his phone. 

"Is Kira here yet?" Liam asked. 

"No, I tried calling her, she didn't pick up." 

"We're going to lose with out them." 

"No, we're not. We can be just as good without them." Stiles turned to Liam, "Okay? I've been practicing. Let me tell you something. I'm getting good. Really good." 

I scoffed, "Yeah? Just get out there, Old Man." 

Liam hesitated in getting up."You okay?" I asked. 

"I'm just worried about them."

 I grabbed his hand, "Don't worry about Scott and Kira. They're mature and they'll be fine. Just worry about yourself, you're obviously not one hundred percent." Liam rolled his eyes."Well, c'mon, Liam. You dropped nearly three hundred pounds of weight on yourself yesterday. Yes, Scott told me. But, watch yourself and don't worry about them. Scott will be fine. He always is. Just go out there. You guys can win." I said and brushed hair off the way. 

"Alright, but I'm still gonna worry."I sighed and put his helmet on him. 

* * *

Stiles kept falling and tripping over his own feet.I rolled my eyes and threw the hood of my red sweater up.My dork of a brother was getting ready to catch the ball when he got charged by 3 of Devenford's players. 

The whole crowd groaned."Oh, shit." I muttered as Logan sat down next to me. 

Liam went over to Stiles and crouched down by him. 

"McKenna, you okay?" Logan asked we watched the game continue. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"You're all sweaty." 

 "No, I'm-" I touched my face and felt wetness, "-if Liam asks where I am, I went to the bathroom."I got up and told my dad I'd be right back and ran to the bathroom. 

I walked in and threw my sweater, boots, and socks off. I looked at my arms, my veins were running orange. 

 I backed to a corner and muttered the mantra to myself. 

"The sun, the moon, the truth." Over and over again. 

My mind was running in circles, all the noises outside were getting louder. The cheering, the muttering, the running, whistling, everything. Loud. 

Until finally, my mind went blank. 

 The barrier between what was inevitable and my self-control broke down.All parts of exposed skin broke out in flames.

* * *

I woke up, I don't know how much later but I was in the girls locker room, the shower running, with Brett, Liam, and Margie standing over me.I gasped as some water got in my mouth."I'm good, guys, I'm good." I muttered and wrung out my hair. 

Margie turned off the shower and helped me up. 

"How long have I been out?" I asked as Brett and Liam sat down. 

"Since before half-time most likely." Brett said. 

"Yeah, we didn't know where you were until we asked Logan." Liam sighed. 

"What was all wrong with me? Just lay it down." 

"Well," Margie started, "you were smoking. You had a fever, there was a huge outline of you, in burn marks, on the wall behind you. Brett has a picture." 

Brett pulled out his phone was scrolling until he held his phone out to me. 

"Woah." I muttered. 

I was hunched over in the corner of the girl's bathroom and there was a huge charred section behind and under me, the flash also caught a dim outline of me with wings. 

"Yeah. I thought you were dead. But Brett told me to quit being over-dramatic." Liam said and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Good, because I'm not dying anytime soon. Okay?" I said as I put my socks on. 

"Okay, lovebirds, stop. It's quite disgusting." Brett muttered as he got up.Liam growled and Brett walked away laughing with his arm around Margie. 

"They're dating now?" Liam asked as I sat down and started putting on my boots. 

"Yeah, for a few months now." 

"I though Brett was dating that Lexa girl or whatever. But that's when I was going to Devenford Prep, so I'm not sure about now." 

"I don't think Brett would do that to Margie."

"Why do you think that?" 

"Liam, I lived with Brett for over a month, I know a lot about him." 

"I forgot about that. But, that's what I heard last." 

"Okay, let's go. I need to get out there before my dad leaves." 

"Your dad left after you left." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, him and Stiles, I don't know where they went. We thought you went with him." 

"Where were Scott and Kira going for their date?" I asked 

"He told me and Stiles to Derek's but he told Lydia and Malia the theater." 

"Wow. That sucks." 

"What?" 

"I am totally out of the loop." 

"You didn't ask." 

"I know." I laughed. 

"Let's go get Margie before her and Brett leave us, or do you got a ride?" 

"I'm getting a ride with my dad." He said and stood up. 

"Alright, I'll text you in the morning or something." 

"Okay, see you tomorrow." 

We started walking different ways when I turned around."Liam!" I called out, "Stay calm."


	17. To Mexico?

"You guys are _not_ going to Mexico." My dad said to Stiles and I as he slammed the door to his office.

"Dad, Scott and Kira have been kidnapped and taken to Mexico, I think that's a pretty good reason for a trip to Mexico." Stiles said as my dad went to his desk.

"If Deaton is right about this, then the right thing to do would to go through the proper channels. That means calling the right agencies, border patrol, putting out an all-points."

"Dad, I can't just wait for the wheels of bureaucracy to start spinning in five different offices. Someone needs to go down there right now, find them and rescue them. I'm going."

"Me too." I spoke up from the bench.

"You are surely not going." My dad said as I rolled my eyes. "I can keep you guys from going."

"We'd find a way." Stiles said.

"I can throw you in a cell."

"I'd still find away."

"Please, let me find something more concrete than a psychic vision by some guy with a third eye! Look, I will call every law enforcement agency all the way down to South America if I have to. If nothing turns up, then I'll book three flights to Mexico. We'll all look for them, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"Great, great, okay. Do I get a gun?" Stiles asked.

Stiles and I left after that and got into his Jeep.

"Are we really going to wait for him to do that?"

"No, we have to get Malia and have her get Scott and Kira's scent."

"Why can't I do it?"

"I heard about what happened last night at the game, dad did too."

"Are you going to at least let me go with you?"

"Maybe." He sighed.

"Maybe? Stiles, you, Lydia, Malia, Derek, and Braeden can't take out Berserkers and Kate, you'll need me. Plus, I can't handle Liam by myself."

"We won't make it down there if you make us blow up the car first."

"I'm going with you, Stiles. Even if I have to steal a car to do it."

"You are not going to steal a car."

"I won't have to if you just let me come with." I muttered and pressed my head to the window as Stiles started driving.

* * *

 

I was waiting at Scott's house with Liam for Malia and Stiles to come back downstairs.

"You okay?" Liam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just worried."

"About what?"

"Tonight." I sighed, "It's just that last time we went to rescue someone from somewhere, one of us died and another died the next night too. I don't want that again. Also Stiles doesn't want me coming with he thinks I'm not in control enough and I'll blow up the car."

"Well that's over-exaggeration." He tried to cheer me up, "None of us are going to die tonight, okay?"

I nodded and Stiles and Malia came downstairs.

"Liam, go home, you're not coming with us." Stiles said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a full moon and I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have my throat ripped out."

"Well, you can lock me up, right? Chain me down to the back seat or something?"

"You broke through the last chains." I muttered.

"Yeah, we would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there."

"Okay, then where do we get carbonite?"

I gasped, "You seriously haven't seen Star Wars?"

Stiles turned around and he tried to leave.

"Wait! What if we put me in the trunk?"

"You'd break through that too. Plus it'd crazy hot and hard to breathe."

"Liam, you've been a werewolf all of five minutes, you don't have to do this." Stiles tried to comfort him.

"I know I don't, but I want to. There has to be bigger chains, a bigger trunk or something, there has to be."

* * *

 

We were waiting at Argent's garage for Braeden to come with a transport van.

"So can I come with?" I asked for the sixth time today."

"Only if you don't fry us." Stiles said as Braeden pulled up.

"I promise not to fry you."

"We're bringing them?" Derek asked, referring to Liam and I.

"We're bringing him?" I shot back, pointing to Peter.

"We're bringing everyone we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken before the night of a full moon, we should probably get going." Peter said.

"What's that mean?" Malia asked, confused.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?"

"She wants to make him younger?"

"Or back to when he wasn't a werewolf."

"A werewolf can't steal a True Alpha's power. But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Texcatlipoca behind her... Maybe she can. So, if everyone if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going."

"We can't, not without Lydia." Stiles said.

* * *

 

"What is she doing at the school anyway?" Derek asked Malia.

"We got Kira's sword, but we need something with stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker."

"She didn't pick up." stiles claimed and walked back towards us.

"If she has a car, she can catch up to us." Braeden replied.

"What if she's in trouble?"

I sighed, "Let me take the Jeep, I'll go to the school see if she's still there."

"I'm not letting you take the Jeep."

"Quit treating me like I'm going to fucking break and ruin everything, Stiles!" I yelled.

I took a deep breath as what I just yelled echoed through the mostly empty building. "I'm just sick of it, from everyone. Stiles, let me do this. If anything is wrong, I'll call you, okay?"

"Fine. Just be careful."

"Make sure everyone comes back. Alive. I don't want anyone coming back flat-lined." I said as he handed me the keys.

"I'll call Mason, he has a study group, he can help look for her." Liam said.

I nodded and hugged him, "Don't kill my brother, and don't die." I whispered to Liam.

I got into the driver side of the jeep and adjusted the seat and the wheel. I took a deep breath and stared at all the stuff in front of me.  _How in the shit do I drive stick?_


	18. Date?

After figuring out how to drive and making it to the school I pulled up and seen no one in front. No Mason, no one from his study group. Lydia's car was parked outside so I parked the Jeep next to her tiny blue car.

I went inside and saw completely empty hallways. Walking towards Kira's locker, I saw there was no lock on it. Meaning Lydia was already here.

"Mason? Lydia?" I called as I kept walking down the deserted halls.

"Lyd-" I stopped short as I heard growling from behind me, "Shit."

I turned around and extended my claws, knowing my eyes were turning from a blue to a vibrant purple, my fangs coming down slowly.

I charged at the beast and clawed and fought as hard and as long as I could before it sheathed it's knife and sliced me across the upper left arm.

I knew, even though it was a quick slice, it went deep.

I covered the cut with my right hand and tried to claw at the berserker but he only knocked me unconcious by slamming my head against the lockers

* * *

I woke up a while later, Mason and Lydia crouching over me.

"McKenna, you okay?" Mason asked as he helped sit me up against the wall.

I nodded, "How long have you two been here?"

"I've only been here since Malia and Stiles asked me to get Kira's jacket, Mason got here an hour ago, maybe." Lydia said and peered around the corner.

"I would've been here earlier if I would've figured out the jeep."

"Stiles let you take his jeep?"

I nodded, hissing in pain as the cool air of the school's basement hit my cut, "It was his only choice to hurry you up, we wanted to get going right away, it didn't sit so well with Derek and Peter that Liam had to go?"

"Is Liam even alright to go?"

"They'll need him," I breathed out, "they'll also need all that anger and fear inside of him to fight."

"Fight what?" Mason asked.

The berserker was pacing by us slowly as I growled, "One of them."

"You think Liam can take one of those out."

I shook my head as the berserker went back to it's post, "Maybe along with Malia and whatever fear or rage she's got inside of her, they can take one out together."

I groaned as I got myself up. "Have you guys tried getting out of here?"

"No, he's blocking the entrance."

"Well, there's three of us now."

"So?"

"So, two of us can distract him while the other runs and gets help."

"How do we do that?"

"We have to attack, he's not trying to kill us yet, he's only counter-attacking, mainly defensive. So if you two can distract him, he won't kill you, just maybe push you guys away, I can get out, get our phones and call my dad."

"Would he even have enough firepower?" Lydia scoffed

"No, but they have explosives at the precinct. Maybe he can grab one and use it on big guy over here."

"Why do we have to attack?"

"If he hits me again, I will have to focus on healing, not my control, and I could kill you two."

"But what if he kills us?"

"That won't happen. I promise."

"What should we get at him with?"

"There should be something here to at least hit him with. Maybe we can break the shelves and use these poles. They should be hard enough."

"Or we can use these." Lydia said and picked up a metal baseball bat.

"A baseball bat?"

"My friends are in trouble, and so is Liam, your best friend. They need me. I'm going for it. And yes, with a baseball bat."

Lydia started going at him, Mason was yelling and running right past me.

I jogged passed the berserker and started running towards the door at the end of the hall when I ran into someone.

"Dad?"

"Stiles said you guys might be in trouble, stay behind this wall and don't peak out until it's all clear."

I nodded and sat by the door.

"Excuse me, catch!" I heard my dad say. Then a bomb going off.

Debris went flying everywhere and we were all coughing.

"You all okay?" He asked as we made our way to where the IED went off.

"It was after me." Lydia stated, "It wanted me to stay in Beacon Hills. I think this was all some sort of distraction."

"Because you knew they're trying to kill someone."

* * *

After cleaning up the basement, Lydia went home and my dad brought me and Mason to the hospital to see if Melissa could fix us up.

We walked in and she immediately saw us following my dad.

She took us into a small operating room and started checking us out.

"There's not really much of anything except for the cut on Mason's head and the cut on my arm." I muttered.

"Doesn't hurt to check for concussion." She stated, I nodded, "Do you know how deep the knife went?"

I shook my head, "No, but I've been pretty dizzy and out of breath. But, the second part just comes out of being the full moon."

After patching Mason up and sending him home, she came and cleaned my cut.

"Shouldn't this be healing?"

I hissed, "Yeah, but you know, I'm on a healing and control deficiency right now."

She laughed slightly, "Maybe you should work on that."

"You got any tips? I'm open for suggestion."

"Yeah, just do one thing at a time. You're a teenager and student first, supernatural being second."

I nodded as she poked a needle into my arm.

"Anesthetic?"

* * *

School the next week was slow and tiring. I guess no immense threats to your life kind of do that.

This girl from my art class, Cassie, came running down the hall and almost smashed right into me.

"Whoa, dude, slow down." I smiled.

"McKenna, you have to come with me right now, it's Liam." She said, out of breath, I got worried.

"What's up with Liam?" I asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Just- come on!" Cassie yelled and started running down the hall.

I grabbed my hat as I started running too. She launched me around the corner and there was a whole cleared off spot where Malia, Kira, Lydia, Scott, Mason, Liam, and a very pissed off looking Stiles were standing.

Cassie put her arm on my shoulder as they all flipped around the cards they had in their hands.

Malia - Will  
Kira- You  
Lydia- Go  
Scott- Out  
Mason- With  
Liam- Me  
Stiles slowly turned his card as he looked down the line, revealing the question mark.

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks as I walked up to Liam and hugged him.

"Yes." I whispered in his ear.

Everyone cheered as I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

* * *

A prologue for the new book later? :) Possibly  
[outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/trust_me_13/set?id=134747852) - [outfit](http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/15/6/27/last.jpg)


	19. PLEASE READ!!!!

NEW BOOK IS UP! IT IS CALLED TOWERS, GO GIVE IT A READ :)


	20. New Note/Announcement

When 'Trust Me' hits a certain amount of reads, I will upload a extra/deleted ending chapter.

Reads/Hits as of now (Aug 21) / Reads I want to reach

Wattpad: 39.1K reads / 41K

Quotev: 22,093 reads / 25,000

**AO3: 1478 hits / 1600 hits**

Fanfiction: 30,244 reads / 33,000

Also, if you have finished this book, please read 'Towers,' the story of McKenna and Liam isn't finished yet. Stay tuned! :)


End file.
